The Power Of Love II
by MegEvans1983
Summary: At the same time as Carly comes back from the 'dead' Alexis finds out that she's pregnant, and could possibly also have breast cancer! Will she tell Sonny or not?


The Power Of Love  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - The Diagnosis  
  
Sonny and Carly were back together thanks to her 'return from the dead'. She wanted to cry about it, but deep down she knew that it was for the best. She didn't want Sonny suffering because of her, which was what he would do if he knew that a few days ago she'd found a lump in her left breast. She'd been to see Monica because she'd been through it too - but the very unique thing about Alexis' situation was that not only had she discovered a lump but she'd also just recently found out that she was pregnant.  
  
Monica had tried her best to calm her down, but Alexis had a bad feeling about it. Monica had then proceeded to order a biopsy for Alexis to determine whether this lump was benign or malignant. A few days ago when Sonny had come by with a contract for Alexis to review, and had questioned her condition she'd been so close to telling him the truth, but she couldn't.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You cannot just walk into my apartment like you own it, which technically you do.But the point is I have a life and you aren't always in it."  
  
Sonny: "I want to help."  
  
Alexis: "Then back off."  
  
Sonny: "Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
Alexis: "No, I'm not in any.And if I were, I would be perfectly capable of handling it."  
  
Sonny: "No question about it, you're one of the strongest people I know. That's why, you know, I'm concerned. Because whatever this is it has got to be serious, whatever's bothering you?"  
  
Alexis: "And I can handle it."  
  
Sonny: "You don't have to deal with this alone."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not dealing with it alone. I'm just not choosing to deal with it with you."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, so you're getting help, then?"  
  
Alexis: "Stop worrying about me."  
  
Sonny: "OK, I'm going to make you some coffee. It'll make you feel a lot better."  
  
Alexis: "I don't want any coffee."  
  
Sonny: "What do you mean?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't.I don't even want a heart-to-heart. I just want you to understand that I want you to go."  
  
Sonny: "I care about you."  
  
Alexis: "I know you do, and you can't just drop in here anytime you want, day or night. I have a lot of work I have to do right now."  
  
Sonny: "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes!"  
  
Sonny: "Give you a little room; get the hell out of here?"  
  
Alexis: "Please."  
  
Sonny: "OK, you're going to tell me what the problem is."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "The first thing I need to do is to find a new apartment because if Sonny finds out he'll insist on taking care of me, and I won't let him sacrifice his own life for mine." She said silently burying herself in her work once again knowing that only that could make her forget this awful position she'd been put in.  
  
Kristina: "I don't believe that hateful cow!" She exclaimed barging through the door of PH2.  
  
Alexis: "Hey.Now what?" She asked getting up from her desk knowing that Kristina wouldn't rest until she'd told her sister all about this person, who'd obviously picked the wrong day to meet her sister.  
  
Kristina: "I get off the elevator, and who do you think I find smooching outside their apartment?"  
  
Alexis: "A guess? Sonny & Carly?"  
  
Kristina: "Right! I mean.Doesn't that man have any self-respect? And Carly? For someone, who's just survived a near-fatal accident she seems pretty together if you ask me!"  
  
Alexis: "Kristina.I'm kind of busy, and I'm really not that interested in what Sonny & Carly are doing!" She exclaimed moving her papers from the desk, and to the coffee table where she sat down on the couch, and put her glasses back on.  
  
Kristina: "I'm sorry.I know that you're doing everything so that you can forget about Sonny but to see them out there with no respect to others. I mean.Carly has never had any respect for herself or others - but Sonny.After everything you've done for him? Housing his sister? Taking care of his coffee business? Being on call 24/7? How dare he?"  
  
Alexis: "Kristina." She sighed wanting to get some work done.  
  
Kristina: "I'm sorry.You're right! I should just ignore them."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you."  
  
Kristina: "What's this?" She asked picking up a pamphlet, which was lying on the livingroom floor.  
  
Alexis: "That's mine." She replied getting up fast, as she knew that if Kristina read anything in there she'd know what Alexis was trying to hide from everyone.  
  
Kristina: "'Cancer and Pregnancy?' Alexis? Please tell me that this isn't doing what I think it's doing here?"  
  
Alexis: "That's private." She replied snatching it out of Kristina's hands.  
  
Kristina: "Do you have cancer? Does Sonny know?"  
  
Alexis: "No - Sonny doesn't know, and I don't know either.Come here." She replied, as she led Kristina to the couch where they sat down.  
  
Kristina: "Just tell me the truth Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "I discovered a lump in my breast a few days ago, and I've been to 'General Hospital' where I'm scheduled to have a biopsy done in a few days time. I need you to keep this quiet."  
  
Kristina: "You will tell Sonny if it turns out that.?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't want Sonny involved no matter the outcome of the biopsy!"  
  
Kristina: "Come again?"  
  
Alexis: "He's got enough on his mind with Carly's return, and their upcoming wedding.Besides.Sonny doesn't care about me in that way - he never has."  
  
Kristina: "So what was that night about then?"  
  
Alexis: "Loneliness! Yes: we were both feeling lonely. Ned was with you, and Carly was with Zander, and we wanted to be with someone, and we just so happened to be together."  
  
Kristina: "I don't believe that for a second! You've been in love with Sonny for over a year now - you guys are meant to be!"  
  
Alexis: "Try telling Carly that!" She giggled wanting to give the impression that she didn't care about Sonny in a romantic way.  
  
Kristina: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Alexis: "Nothing." She sighed walking to the fireplace.  
  
Kristina: "What do you mean 'nothing'? You're pregnant with Sonny's baby and you might have cancer!"  
  
Alexis: "That's exactly why I can't tell Sonny the truth! If he found out that I was pregnant with his child he'd drop everything to take care of me."  
  
Kristina: "And the problem would be? Carly would be out of the picture."  
  
Alexis: "Kristina! Sonny would only be doing this out of pity. It would have absolutely nothing to do with love."  
  
Kristina: "Sonny would take care of you because he does care about you.And no matter what you say he DOES love you!"  
  
Alexis: "No he doesn't! If he loves me then why the hell did he get back together with Carly the second she came back from the death?"  
  
Kristina: "You actually believe that he did it out of love? He did it out of guilt Alexis! He blamed himself for the accident, and he needed to make amends but he chose the wrong way to go about it."  
  
Alexis: "Stop it Kristina!"  
  
Kristina: "No! I'm going to make you realize that Sonny went back to Carly out of pity! He's scared to commit to a genuine, beautiful, caring woman. He's bound to Carly out of guilt, and because she's the mother of Michael but if you tell him that."  
  
Alexis: "No! Get this through your head Kristina: Sonny will never know that this baby is his - not from me, and certainly NOT from you! Got it?"  
  
Kristina: "But."  
  
Alexis: "No buts! Now.Why don't you head on over to the Gatehouse to be with Ned? I need to be alone to think."  
  
Kristina: "No, I'm not about to leave you alone."  
  
Alexis: "Goodbye Kristina." She sighed, as Kristina got up from the couch.  
  
Kristina: "Fine.But I'll see you at 'Kelly's' tomorrow, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Jax is taking me."  
  
Kristina: "Good.Bye!" She exclaimed exiting PH2.  
  
Alexis walked to the desk where she took her purse, and carried it to the couch, which she sat down on before opening her purse and retreating a very old journal that had once belonged to her mother.  
  
Alexis: "God mom! How can this be happening to two generations of women? You were together with Mikkos Cassadine, and discovered the cancer after Kristina was born, and I discover I have cancer and am pregnant a few weeks after my passionate encounter with the local mob boss!" She sighed, as she opened the journal to the last page where the last thing Alexis' mother had thought of was written down.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My daughters; Natasha and Kristina are getting more and more beautiful for each day that passes, and I don't know if I can keep this secret from them any longer. It's only a matter of time before Helena makes her move, and I know that if she knew of my illness she'd just hide my medication from me, and watch me suffer. I know that somewhere in Mikkos there's a place for me, Natasha and Kristina but I can't wait for him to see it. When I'm alone with Mikkos he's a completely different man - then he's the man I made love to, and created two beautiful daughters with. Natasha is so much like her father. She protects me whenever Helena comes by to give me the latest threat, but she's also very much frightened that something bad is about to happen. I think that somewhere deep down in my little girl's soul she knows that I'm about to die. Dear God: what will I do when I'll be forced to leave this place without my two beautiful and innocent girls? I know that Natasha will always protect Kristina - but who will protect Natasha? If I knew that I could go to my grave without wondering how my strong and brave little girl will ever survive in the world of Helena Cassadine. Please give Natasha the strength to stand up to Helena, because if she doesn't have that strength then she won't survive this battle - for her life.  
  
Alexis knew what had happened after her mother had written this. Helena had entered the room, and had killed the woman, whose journal this was - right in front of her daughter. In so many ways Alexis and her mother were alike but there was one difference between them. Alexis wasn't about to tell the father of her baby about its existence - it would wreck not only the baby's life but Sonny's life too.  
  
Alexis: "It's not like you'll never have any family around you Little One.You'll have Nikolas, Kristina, Jax, Ned - you'll have people around you, who understand how to live an honest life. Your father can never know of your existence. He just can't - besides.The two of us will be just fine as long as we have each other to lean on." She replied rubbing her stomach before placing the journal on the coffee table, and leaning her back against the couch, while closing her eyes thinking of how everything would be OK as long as they had faith in the fact that together they could conquer everything.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Fall  
  
Alexis had just finished getting dressed for Carly's party over at 'Kelly's' - a party Bobbie had insisted on throwing Carly in order to show how happy she was that Carly was back home. She was waiting for Jax to come and pick her up, as he'd insisted on taking her.  
  
Jax: "Hey." He replied entering PH2 after having knocked on the door.  
  
Alexis: "Hey.You look great!" She exclaimed putting on a huge smile.  
  
Jax: "Thanks - and so do you.Where's the esteemed Don Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "With his wife I suspect - why?"  
  
Jax: "He's just usually your date at these type of parties. He was when 'Club 101' had its grand opening."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny is back together with Carly - and I suspect that he's over at her place right now."  
  
Jax: "OK.In that case: shall we?" He asked extending his arm to Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Let's." She laughed, as they went in the direction of 'Kelly's' and Carly's party. When Jax and Alexis arrived in front of 'Kelly's' Carly was there getting off her cell phone.  
  
Carly: "Hey Jax. Hi, guys."  
  
Jax: "Everything OK?"  
  
Carly: "Yeah. Can you give us a minute together?"  
  
Jax: "Well, we just got here."  
  
Alexis: "It's OK. I'll be right in." She assured her friend before Jax entered 'Kelly's' leaving Alexis and Carly alone to talk together.  
  
Kristina: "Hey Jax!" She exclaimed, as she and Ned joined Jax at a table inside 'Kelly's'.  
  
Jax: "Kristina.Ned!"  
  
Ned: "Where's Alexis? Didn't she come with you?"  
  
Jax: "She's outside - talking to Carly!"  
  
Kristina: "What? How did you let that happen? That's the very last thing Alexis needs right now!!" She exclaimed making Sonny overhear.  
  
Sonny: "What's wrong with Alexis?" He asked joining Jax, Ned and Kristina.  
  
Outside 'Kelly's' Carly was trying in her unique way to get Alexis away from her ex-husband.  
  
Carly: "Get this straight, Alexis. It is over between you and Sonny. You will never be with him again because we are back together. So whatever little fantasies that you have going on in your head, you can rid of them, because there's nothing that you have to offer that I can't give him." She replied turning around to walk into 'Kelly's'.  
  
Alexis: "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." She replied under her breath.  
  
Carly: "Excuse me?" She asked turning around.  
  
Back inside 'Kelly's' Kristina was trying to get out of a situation she'd created by opening her big mouth once again at the worst imaginable time.  
  
Kristina: "Nothings wrong with Alexis, Sonny.Why would you even say that?"  
  
Sonny: "Usually you don't have a problem with Alexis talking to Carly but tonight it seems to bother you, and another thing is that Alexis has been behaving odd these past couple of days."  
  
Jax: "That really can't be a mystery to you Corinthos? Any woman, who's been around you has to behave odd at some time."  
  
Sonny: "I wasn't talking to you Candy Boy!"  
  
Ned: "Just cool it alright? Both of you! Alexis is a grown woman, and she can take care of herself, and I'm sure whatever she and Carly are discussing then Alexis can handle it!" He exclaimed wondering himself if what he'd just said was true or not.  
  
Meanwhile outside 'Kelly's' the tension was boiling between Alexis and Carly.  
  
Alexis: "Will you excuse me?" She asked trying to get past Carly and into 'Kelly's'.  
  
Carly: "No. Not until you tell me what it is you think Sonny could possibly want from you."  
  
Alexis: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're right. I'm perfectly insignificant." She replied trying once more to get past Carly without any luck.  
  
Carly: "OK, you know what? You need to listen to me for one minute. I really hope that you enjoyed your one night with Sonny and that you've got a photographic memory because it is the only way you will ever relive that again." She replied holding onto Alexis' arm.  
  
Alexis: "Let go of my arm, Carly." She replied getting tired of this miniature Barbie that Sonny was dead set against leaving.  
  
Carly: "Hmm? What?" She asked daring Alexis to get past her.  
  
Alexis: "Don't do something that you're going to regret. Let go of my arm." She warned her opponent afraid of fainting because she was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
Carly: "Oh, oh, oh.Is that a threat?" She asked egging Alexis even more on.  
  
Alexis: "Will you please let go of my arm?" She yelled, as she pulled her arm away from Carly's grasp just as she tumbled into a coffee table, which she hit her head on and fell to the ground immediately.  
  
Carly: "That'll teach you a lesson." She giggled, as Luke made his entrance.  
  
Luke: "What the hell is going on here? Natasha? Oh my God!! BARBARA!!" He yelled into 'Kelly's', as he took off his jacket, and placed it over Alexis' body.  
  
Kristina: "Oh, my God.Alexis? Alexis? What's going on?" She asked screaming, as she'd responded to Luke's yelling.  
  
Bobbie: "Oh my God! Alexis? Kristina? Go in the back of the restaurant; get my bag, and then call 911, OK? Hurry!"  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She exclaimed running to the back to fetch the bag.  
  
Sonny: "What the hell happened to her?" He asked looking at both Luke and Carly for answers.  
  
Luke: "I happened to come by, and I saw Natasha lying on the ground - unconscious with Carly standing over her with glee in her eyes."  
  
Carly: "That's a damn lie, and you know it! You've just never liked me so nothing would joy you more than to pin this thing on me."  
  
Luke: "I've got better things to do than to stand around here and be called a liar but since I care for Natasha I'm not about to leave her." Carly: "Why should you? I'm the only one, who's worth leaving!!" She exclaimed looking at Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "Just stop it Carly! This isn't the time."  
  
Carly: "You'd love that wouldn't you? Well.Since no one here believes in me - what's the freakin' point in staying around?"  
  
Ned: "My words exactly!" He exclaimed, as Carly left.  
  
Kristina: "Here's your bag Bobbie." She replied handing Bobbie her medical bag.  
  
Sonny: "Why hasn't she regained consciousness yet?" He asked worried sick.  
  
Bobbie: "I don't know Sonny.Shouldn't you go and see if Carly is OK?"  
  
Jax: "My thoughts exactly Bobbie."  
  
Sonny: "Shut your mouth Candy Boy!! I'm not leaving Alexis until I'm sure she's OK!"  
  
Ned: "Stop it right now - you guys! The only person that's important right now is Alexis, and how to help her get better."  
  
Suddenly the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, and soon the paramedics were at place outside of 'Kelly's' trying to figure out what was wrong with Alexis.  
  
Paramedic: "How long has she been unconscious?" He asked checking her pupils.  
  
Bobbie: "20 minutes tops - she apparently fell to the ground." She explained, as two other paramedics got Alexis onto the stretcher.  
  
Kristina: "Where are you taking my sister?"  
  
Paramedic: "General Hospital! She needs to be checked over thoroughly - she could have unspeakable damages due to that fall she took."  
  
Kristina: "I'm going with her in the ambulance!"  
  
Paramedic: "That'll be fine - the rest of you will have to either go home, or take your own means of transportation and go to 'General Hospital'."  
  
Ned: "We'll be right there sweetheart." He replied kissing Kristina goodbye.  
  
Kristina: "Alright! See you there." She replied taking Alexis' hand in hers, as the stretcher was rolled out to the ambulance.  
  
Jax: "Don't even think about going there Corinthos!"  
  
Sonny: "And who's going to stop me Candy Boy? You?"  
  
Ned: "Jax? We need to get going if we're going to make it there in time to support Kristina, while Alexis undergoes treatment."  
  
Jax: "Yeah.Why don't you just do what you do best when it comes to honorable and noble women; leave!" He exclaimed going with Ned to his car to drive to 'General Hospital'.  
  
Luke: "If I didn't know better Corinthos then I'd say that you've got a personal stake in how Natasha handles this - could I be right? Has the two- faced mobster fallen for the lovely Natasha?" He asked reading Sonny like an open book.  
  
Sonny: "This is not your concern Luke - and stop calling her Natasha - her name is Alexis!"  
  
Luke: "She might be called Alexis Davis, but Natasha is who she really is. Natasha is who went through all that heartbreak as a kid, and Natasha is the person that comes out every time people overstep the boundaries that are set."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis is my friend and my lawyer, and yes: I do care about her. No matter what Candy Boy, Ned, Kristina or even you say Luke then I'll be there for her!" He exclaimed walking away from the person he'd once considered to be his friend.  
  
A little while later Tony Jones had treated Alexis by running multiple tests on her, which had all proven that she'd neglected to take her medication on time, and that had caused her dizziness. Jax, Ned, Kristina and Sonny were in the waiting room waiting for Tony to come out with some news.  
  
Jax: "Dr.? What's the verdict?" He asked, as soon as Tony stepped out of Alexis' room.  
  
Tony: "Jax.I need to talk to you in private please?"  
  
Sonny: "Why? What is it that Candy Boy can hear, and we can't?"  
  
Tony: "This is delicate information, and the hospital's information on Ms. Davis has Mr. Jacks listed as the next of kin seeing as they were married once."  
  
Ned: "What about Kristina - she's her sister. Jax is her ex-husband!"  
  
Tony: "It's standard procedure, and if Jax wishes to he can tell you guys what I'm about to tell him but in the meantime I've got to follow the protocol of this hospital.Jax?" He replied, as he and Jax stepped into Tony's office.  
  
Jax: "What is it Tony? Just tell me!" He exclaimed wanting to know what was really wrong with his ex-wife.  
  
Tony: "I pulled Alexis' file, and I found that a few days ago she was here talking to Monica Quartermaine, and that she's got a biopsy ordered to take place in a few days."  
  
Jax: "A biopsy? She's got cancer?"  
  
Tony: "It's not for certain, but she did find a lump in her breast and she's been ordered to take some medication, but obviously she forgot it tonight, and that's why she collapsed."  
  
Jax: "Isn't this a clear sign of the cancer being there then?"  
  
Tony: "In my professional opinion it could be any number of things, and also Alexis has a complication in connection with her lump - she's pregnant!" Jax just continued to stare at Tony as if he was crazy.  
  
Chapter 3 - Being Honest  
  
Jax: "Alexis is what? Pregnant? That can't be.Alexis isn't in a relationship, and she's certainly not the one to go around having one night stands."  
  
Tony: "According to her chart she's pregnant, and it was also double checked! Alexis Davis is pregnant!"  
  
Jax: "Oh my God!"  
  
Tony: "I'll leave it up to you whether or not to tell Kristina, Ned and Sonny the truth. I have to go, but I'll be by Alexis' room to check in on her."  
  
Jax: "OK.I'll be there!" He exclaimed exiting the office amazed of how quickly things had changed. Alexis Davis - independent in every single way was pregnant, and could possibly have a terminal illness.  
  
Kristina: "What did Tony say?" She asked wanting to give the impression that she didn't have any idea of why Alexis had collapsed.  
  
Jax: "Tony said that.Alexis is having a bad case of the flu, and she just got stressed out, and that's why she had that spell at 'Kelly's'."  
  
Sonny: "You call that a spell? I've seen people fighting a bad case of the flu Candy Boy, and this wasn't it!"  
  
Jax: "Leave it alone Corinthos! Ned, Kristina? Why don't you guys head on home? I'll stay with Alexis.I'm the only one they'll tell anything to anyways!"  
  
Ned: "Yeah.That sounds like a great idea! Call us if there's any change, OK?"  
  
Jax: "I will! That goes for you too Corinthos." He replied, as Ned and Kristina had left the waiting room.  
  
Sonny: "Like I said before Candy Boy: I'm not leaving her!"  
  
Jax: "Then stay out here and bother the nurses because you're not going to get within five feet of Alexis - you've done enough damage to her life this far." He replied entering Alexis' room.  
  
He was always amazed of how innocent she always looked to him despite the incredible ordeals she'd been through in her life.  
  
Alexis was wearing the traditional hospital gown, and her hair had been tied up in a ponytail probably by the nurses when they'd taken the different tests. She had a tube in her nose to supply her with oxygen - no doubt. Jax took a seat next to the hospital bed, and pushed a few strands of hair out of Alexis' face.  
  
Jax: "Why does these things always travel in packs, huh? Not only do you have a lump in your breast but you're also pregnant! But no matter what I'm going to protect you Lex - no matter the consequences! I promise you this with all of my heart."  
  
Alexis: "I know." She replied quietly opening her eyes making Jax know that she'd heard every word he'd just said, and that she felt the same way about him.  
  
Jax: "You're awake? I have to tell."  
  
Alexis: "No, Jax! I don't want Sonny to know, OK?"  
  
Jax: "About the lump, the pregnancy or both?"  
  
Alexis: "Both.He needs to get on with his life with Michael and Carly, and I need to take better care of myself and my unborn baby. That actually starts with you Jax!"  
  
Jax: "Me? How so?"  
  
Alexis: "The only other persons, who know about this are Kristina and Monica! And I don't want Ned to know about this, OK? It's enough that two people close to the Quartermaine family knows!"  
  
Jax: "The Quartermaines? What does the Quartermaines have to do with this?"  
  
Alexis: "Just promise me."  
  
Jax: "I promise.Now how about giving me the whole story?"  
  
Alexis: "Of what?"  
  
Jax: "For starters I know that something has been going on between you and Sonny ever since we found A.J. and Courtney on that island together, and secondly I have a feeling that there's more to your lump than you're letting on - so spill counselor - what are you keeping from me?"  
  
Alexis: "I know that you and Sonny have always been at odds, but he's always treated me with dignity and respect - qualities that are extremely important to me."  
  
Jax: "I know.But Alexis he's started out like that with every single woman he's ever been with: Brenda, Lily." Alexis: "This isn't about Brenda or Lily or even Carly - this is about me. Before I knew what was happening I'd fallen for the very man I swore I'd never fall for. He's different when he's with me than when you and him are hurling accusations at each other."  
  
Jax: "Where have I heard that one before?" He replied sarcastically making Alexis frown.  
  
Alexis: "May I finish?"  
  
Jax: "Of course - I'm sorry!"  
  
Alexis: "Without any warning our relationship had gone from close friends to lovers, and it's not something that I planned, and it wasn't even something that I wanted until."  
  
Jax: "Until.?"  
  
Alexis: "Until he looked me in the eyes, and told me that he was choosing me over his job." She replied with teary eyes.  
  
Jax: "Well.You've got to give the guy credit for his skills in breaking down a woman's defense."  
  
Alexis: "It wasn't like that Jax! It had been building in the air for sometime yet that night was the first time I'd challenged him - and he challenged me back."  
  
Jax: "How?" He asked making Alexis go back in time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You know what you are to me now? Someone who matters, someone I need too much to push away. What am I to you? I mean, what are we to each other? You're like a dance, Alexis, and I'm not talking about drunk on rum in Puerto Rico. You.You.You like to dance around me. And that's fine because I.I like to dance with you, too. But not tonight. You forced me to choose, and I.I chose you. I wonder, if the positions were reversed, would you choose me? You're a great lawyer and a great friend. We can keep it that way, or we can just keep dancing indefinitely. All you gotta do is walk out."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Somewhere in my mind I had this picture of how perfect my life with Sonny could be. But all that changed when the news of Carly's accident was made public. Sonny loves Carly - he's dependent on her. They might fight and scream but in the end she's the one that he always returns to. He even returned to her after she'd gone to the Fed's, and even after all her scamming - he still forgave her."  
  
Jax: "I'm the very last person to stand in judgment of you or of Corinthos thinking of how many mistakes I've made in the name of love but.Sonny is also dependent on Carly because he's never dared to take your hand and dance with you. He didn't dare because he was scared of the consequences. And as far as Carly's accident goes: I'm not so sure that it was an accident."  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean?"  
  
Jax: "There are just some things that don't quite add up!"  
  
Alexis: "Like what?" She asked intrigued despite her current state.  
  
Jax: "The woman that Michael saw in the backyard of the 'Brownstone' that night: I'm positive it was Carly, and if I'm right then why did she run off? And also if Carly was hiding out in some cottage, and could barely stand on her own two feet in the church then how in the world did she manage to make it to a coffee shop a few days after the accident."  
  
Alexis: "So you're saying that it's just one more scam on Carly's part?"  
  
Jax: "It's beginning to look like it!" Alexis: "I don't believe this."  
  
Jax: "Which brings us to what happened between the two of you outside of 'Kelly's' - what happened?"  
  
Alexis: "Carly didn't push me, alright?"  
  
Jax: "Then what happened?"  
  
Alexis: "She was letting me know in no uncertain terms that my relationship with Sonny was over, while holding onto my arm and when I tried to get past her - she wouldn't let me. I pulled, and she let go, which resulted in me tumbling into the table, and falling down onto the ground."  
  
Jax: "She might not have directly pushed you Alexis - but she is responsible."  
  
Alexis: "Can't we just rest this issue?"  
  
Jax: "OK.But you still haven't told me the whole story about your lump - what' really going on here?"  
  
Alexis: "Take my purse - there's a journal in there that'll explain everything." She replied pointing to a chair where the nurse had placed Alexis' purse.  
  
Jax: "Your mother's?" He asked, as he took the journal out of the purse.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Turn to the last page, and read it - you'll understand what's going on after having read that page." She explained, as Jax opened the journal up on the very last page, and read out loud.  
  
Jax: "Dear Diary, My daughters; Natasha and Kristina are getting more and more beautiful for each day that passes, and I don't know if I can keep this secret from them any longer. It's only a matter of time before Helena makes her move, and I know that if she knew of my illness she'd just hide my medication from me, and watch me suffer. I know that somewhere in Mikkos there's a place for me, Natasha and Kristina but I can't wait for him to see it. When I'm alone with Mikkos he's a completely different man - then he's the man I made love to, and created two beautiful daughters with. Natasha is so much like her father. She protects me whenever Helena comes by to give me the latest threat, but she's also very much frightened that something bad is about to happen. I think that somewhere deep down in my little girl's soul she knows that I'm about to die. Dear God: what will I do when I'll be forced to leave this place without my two beautiful and innocent girls? I know that Natasha will always protect Kristina - but who will protect Natasha? If I knew that I could go to my grave without wondering how my strong and brave little girl will ever survive in the world of Helena Cassadine. Please give Natasha the strength to stand up to Helena, because if she doesn't have that strength then she won't survive this battle - for her life."  
  
Alexis: "Do you understand now?"  
  
Jax: "Your mother was dying from cancer? Did you know?"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't know for sure - but I knew that a big change was on its way, and sometimes I think that if Helena hadn't known of my mother still secretly seeing Mikkos then Helena wouldn't have touched her - she'd just have enjoyed watching my mother die - slowly from this terrible illness."  
  
Jax: "Why have you kept this journal a secret? Did you have it back when I brought Kristina to you?" He asked closing the journal, and handing it to Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "No, I actually went to 'Wyndemere' the afternoon Stefan left Port Charles, and I found a package on the desk addressed to me - from Stefan. The package entailed this journal." She replied rubbing the cover of the journal gently.  
  
Jax: "Stefan has known about this for this long?"  
  
Alexis: "No, he found it in the attic of 'Wyndemere' - Helena probably stashed it there not realizing what was written in it. She probably thought it was mine, and didn't think twice about taking another thing from me."  
  
Jax: "So.To this day Helena still doesn't know that your mother was dying?"  
  
Alexis: "No there's a certain kind of pattern in the kind of men that my mother and I have chosen, right?"  
  
Jax: "All being fair - Mikkos was somewhat more dangerous than Sonny."  
  
Alexis: "And I know that Carly isn't exactly like Helena - but there's a certain kind of pattern in the way we live our lives, and end them."  
  
Jax: "Don't even start talking like that, OK? You're not going to die!"  
  
Alexis: "And how do you know that?"  
  
Jax: "Because every single time you've come to face with Helena, Stavros, Carly, A.J., Edward you've always stood your ground, and I can't see why that won't work this time.Can you?"  
  
Alexis: "This is different!"  
  
Jax: "No - it isn't! You're a fighter Alexis, and no matter the outcome of that biopsy then you're going to make it - and this will only be a faint memory a few years from now."  
  
Alexis: "And the baby?"  
  
Jax: "That baby is going to be so loved it won't know what hit it!" He smiled, as they locked hands as the friends they were.  
  
Chapter 4 - Getting Released  
  
The next morning Kristina had been by with some change of clothes for Alexis, and had spotted Sonny asleep on the couch in the waiting room, and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She knew what he was, but she still felt that he and her sister were meant to be.  
  
Jax: "Are you just about ready?" He asked, while Alexis was in the bathroom changing.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.What do you think?" She asked stepping through the bathroom door wearing a pair of black pants together with a black top, a blue, unbuttoned shirt, a pair of black sandals and half of her auburn hair placed in a bun on the back of her head.  
  
Jax: "You look like a million bucks!!" He exclaimed smiling at his beautiful friend feeling proud that their talk had invested so much confidence in her.  
  
Alexis: "Where's Kristina?"  
  
Jax: "She's at your penthouse getting it cleaned up for your arrival!"  
  
Alexis: "That really isn't necessary!"  
  
Jax: "She's put her mind to make you feel comfortable in the days up to your biopsy - I'd let her, who knows when you'll be fortunate enough to have her do that again?" He smiled, as he was opening a window in the room to allow some fresh air entrance into the room.  
  
Alexis: "Have you seen Sonny?" She asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
Jax: "He's outside - where he's been all night I might add."  
  
Alexis: "Why?"  
  
Jax: "Maybe because he feels that this is where he needs to be."  
  
Alexis: "That's just it! It isn't where he needs to be! He needs to be at home with Carly before it's too late."  
  
Jax: "Too late for what?" He asked joining Alexis on the bed. Alexis: "I don't want Sonny taking care of me, which is exactly what he'll do if he ever finds out that I'm pregnant and could possibly have cancer. I won't have him sacrificing his life for me."  
  
Jax: "Then how about telling him that? Tell Sonny that he needs to back off!"  
  
Alexis: "He won't accept it Jax."  
  
Jax: "He will if you make it clear to him that he has no place what so ever in your life!"  
  
Alexis: "So you want me to turn away from him, and hurt him to let him know that I mean business, and in the process lose the man I've waited my entire life for?"  
  
Jax: "It's either that or you've got to tell him the real reason that you're here."  
  
Alexis: "You know that I can't tell him that! You know that he'll just go in, and take charge of the situation! Sonny has to be in control of everything, and everyone around him. I'm not about to destroy him just because I'm pregnant with a lump in my breast."  
  
Jax: "Then get him to back off! You're clearly upset by his presence in the waiting room so why don't you just tell him that his place is with Carly, and that you've got all the friends that you need in Ned, Kristina and me?"  
  
Alexis: "You really think that he'll accept that? We're talking about the same man, who hired Zander to spy on Carly for him!"  
  
Jax: "He won't have any other choice.You're not his wife so he doesn't have any say in who you see or don't see for that matter."  
  
Alexis: "Are we talking about the same Sonny Corinthos?" She asked walking to the window where she got lost in past memories of her and Sonny's relationship.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You know.Ahem.There's really no point in dragging this out, all right? You were wrong.Not about firing Zander because that's probably the best thing that has ever happened to Zander. And you didn't fire him to save him. You fired him to punish him because he dared to tell you the truth."  
  
Sonny: "I was punishing Zander for telling Carly the truth."  
  
Alexis: "That.You see that is just pathetic."  
  
Sonny: "Oh. Is it?"  
  
Alexis: "You have the most vicious double standards I have ever encountered in a lifetime of dealing with questionable people. You won't lie to Carly, but you'll order someone to lie to Carly for you. You won't tell your sister about the hell you lived through all your life, but you will punish your father relentlessly for allowing it to happen."  
  
Sonny: "That's right."  
  
Alexis: "You have an impossible code to live up to. It's not because you expect people to meet them but because you don't. I mean, you can't wait to push people away. You can't wait for people to screw up, and it's sad, it's destructive. It is. But, you know, apparently."  
  
Sonny: "I'm sorry. I'm.I'm sorry."  
  
Alexis: "What did you say?"  
  
Sonny: "I said I'm sorry."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Jax: "But in Sonny's defense then things have happened in his life that has made him this controlling! After having lost Lily and their baby to that car bomb anyone would want to protect the other women close to him."  
  
Alexis: "I know that Jax.But I'm afraid that he'll lose himself if he get's involved in my treatment! I don't want him to feel as helpless as I did watching my mother fight this illness day and night!" She exclaimed turning away from the window.  
  
Jax: "Just hold your horses, OK? We don't even know if you've got this illness yet? Right now we're still talking about a lump - which can just as well be benign as it can be malignant!"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny went absolutely crazy when Carly was carrying his baby! He also controlled that including how much she ate - I don't want him to know because it would mean that he'd do it out of pity - and because of some kind of 'code' he felt he had to follow."  
  
Jax: "Code?"  
  
Alexis: "Every, single thing that Sonny Corinthos does - he does because of this code he has to live up to. And if he were to waver from that code - he'd go insane."  
  
Jax: "You're probably right.Well should I go and get you released? Ned and Kristina are probably expecting us very soon?"  
  
Alexis: "OK - I'll get my purse, and I'll meet you out there in a little while."  
  
Jax: "OK!" He exclaimed kissing her on the cheek before exiting the room, and making it out to the reception.  
  
Sonny: "How is she?" He asked coming from the bathroom where he'd just finished washing up.  
  
Jax: "Do you care?" He asked sarcastically trying to protect Alexis the only way he knew how.  
  
Sonny: "Don't give me that Candy Boy! Is she OK?"  
  
Jax: "Considering the fact that she was tossed into a coffee table by your 'loving' wife then yes: she's doing OK!"  
  
Sonny: "Did Alexis tell you that Carly tossed her into a coffee table?" He asked having a bad feeling of how far Carly might be willing to take this.  
  
Jax: "Not in so many words, but in all the years I've known Alexis I've never been wrong about how she's felt at certain times - she's scared Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "Of what? Me?"  
  
Jax: "Listen.I've said all that I'm going to say about this! If you want answers then why don't you go and talk to the source?" He asked turning around when Audrey brought Alexis' release papers for Jax to sign.  
  
When Sonny entered Alexis' room she was sitting on the bed with her mother's journal on her lap just staring into the thin air.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis?" He replied clearing his throat wanting to make his presence known to her.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny!" She exclaimed, quickly placing the journal in her purse before turning around to face him.  
  
Sonny: "You OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I'm fine.I understand that I really scared a few people last night!" She exclaimed putting on her best-faked smile.  
  
Sonny: "How long have we known each other now Alexis? 4 years? I know when you're telling me the truth, and I know when you're lying to protect someone. The only question is: whom are you lying for this time? Yourself or someone else?"  
  
Alexis: "Why would I lie to you?"  
  
Sonny: "Because you're scared of needing someone - especially someone, who cares about you just as much as you care about this individual."  
  
Alexis: "You couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Sonny: "Really?" He replied not believing her for a second.  
  
Alexis: "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and others close to me without having to run to you for help - get this Sonny: I'm not Carly!! I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else other than myself."  
  
Sonny: "I'm not asking you to explain yourself, I'm just asking that you be honest with me."  
  
Alexis: "I am!"  
  
Sonny: "How is it that you can be honest with Candy Boy but not with me?"  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me? You're making this to be about the animosity between you and Jax? Can you be more egotistical or self-centered?"  
  
Sonny: "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Alexis: "What?! You're calling me egotistical and self-centered?" She asked not believing the nerve Sonny had.  
  
Sonny: "What else would you call a woman, who faints in front of a crowd, and then thinks that it's OK to just keep the real reason of her dizziness a secret from anyone, who dares to care about her?"  
  
Alexis: "This has got nothing to do with other people Sonny, and you know it! This has got to do with the fact that you're craving someone to control! Well get this Sonny: I'm not someone you can control, and neither is our." She stopped herself before making a mistake by telling Sonny about their baby.  
  
Sonny: "Our what? Alexis? Our what?" He asked.  
  
Alexis: ".Relationship.Our relationship isn't something that you can use as an excuse to control me or to control the people close to me!"  
  
Sonny: "That's not what I'm doing!!"  
  
Jax: "Really? Sounds like it to me Corinthos.You ready Lex?" He asked standing in the doorway of the hospital room after having signed Alexis' release papers.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Let's get out of here." She replied fetching her purse before following Jax out of the hospital.  
  
Johnny: "Boss? What's up?" He asked after Sonny had called for him at the hospital.  
  
Sonny: "Johnny I need you to pack up Carly's things at the penthouse, and send them to her house!"  
  
Johnny: "Boss?"  
  
Sonny: "Just do it Johnny - and if Carly makes any trouble tell her to call me, OK? I need to get my life straightened out, and that begins with cleaning out the penthouse."  
  
Johnny: "You got it boss!" He exclaimed leaving Sonny alone in the room.  
  
Sonny: "Whatever's bothering you Alexis can be fixed, and I'm certain that I can do something about it! But first Carly has got to leave." He replied remembering back to a time where Alexis had tried to give Sonny her real opinion of his marriage to Carly.  
  
*** FLASHBACK *** Alexis: "Find somebody new. Find somebody reasonable. Find somebody logical. Find someone sane who will inevitably have her own personally monogrammed set of dysfunction and could ultimately end up as neurotic as Carly.picture that. This is just a long way of telling you that there are just no guarantees in this life, so I have given you three options, a, b, and c. Pick one."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 5 - Sweet Dreams  
  
Back at Carly's house Johnny was placing all of Carly's bags on the livingroom floor followed closely by Carly.  
  
Carly: "Why don't you just tell me where Sonny is, and then we can get all of this sorted out Johnny?"  
  
Johnny: "Carly - Sonny gave me direct orders to make sure you were settled in here before he made his entrance."  
  
Carly: "This is probably all Alexis' fault! That little legal-eagle has told Sonny lies about what happened in front of 'Kelly's' yesterday."  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis would never do such a thing." He replied under his breath.  
  
Carly: "You're sticking up for everyone's favorite neurotic?"  
  
Johnny: "I don't think I quite understand Ms. Spencer?"  
  
Carly: "It's Mrs. Corinthos - and don't you ever forget it Johnny!"  
  
Sonny: "I thought I heard your voice - it's OK Johnny - I can take it from here."  
  
Johnny: "OK boss - she's all yours." He replied passing Sonny on his way out of the house.  
  
Carly: "What the hell is going on Sonny? Is it Roscoe? Is that why you're pushing me away?"  
  
Sonny: "Would you just keep your voice down? Is Michael here?"  
  
Carly: "No, he's at the park with Leticia - you know that - he's always with Leticia at the park this time of the day."  
  
Sonny: "Good.We need to talk about what happened at 'Kelly's' the other day."  
  
Carly: "Whatever lies Alexis has been feeding you - they're totally untrue. I didn't push her, OK? I mainly held her arm, and when she jerked away she lost her balance - it's totally not my fault!"  
  
Sonny: "Do you have any idea of what could have happened if she'd smashed her head into the concrete? How can you treat someone, who's done so much for you this way?"  
  
Carly: "Exactly what has Alexis done to me other than sleeping with my husband of course?"  
  
Sonny: "She made love to your ex-husband!!"  
  
Carly: "Come again.? You just said 'made love'.Not 'slept with'! You've actually fallen for that neurotic."  
  
Sonny: "SHUT UP!! Don't talk about her that way."  
  
Carly: "Why not? Did I hit a nerve Sonny? Did I perhaps touch a subject that you've tried to avoid ever since I returned from my 'near-fatal' accident?"  
  
Sonny: "After everything that Alexis has done for Michael you still see her as the enemy don't you? Which can only mean that you've got no faith in me or our marriage!"  
  
Carly: "Like you once said Sonny: our marriage died the day I turned you into the Fed's. Because everything's my fault, right?"  
  
Sonny: "You knew that I wouldn't turn on my business associates - you knew that because of what I'd been through with Hannah!"  
  
Carly: "You're comparing me to Hannah Scott now? An undercover FBI agent?"  
  
Sonny: "Why not? The day you turned me into the Fed's was the day you killed everything good between us. The only good thing that came out of our marriage was Michael, and even though I'm not his biological father I'll always take good care of him."  
  
Carly: "Why are you saying this?"  
  
Sonny: "Our divorce get's finalized tomorrow morning, and then there's no going back. We're through Carly, and this time it's for real!" He exclaimed charging out of the house leaving a shattered Carly behind.  
  
Back at PH2 Jax, Ned and Kristina were fussing over Alexis worried that she hadn't eaten or drunk enough during the day.  
  
Alexis: "You guys really need to give this a break.I'm fine, OK? I just want to go upstairs, have a nice hot bath, and then go to sleep in my own bed."  
  
Kristina: "OK.It's all ready for you!" She exclaimed kissing her sister goodnight just before Alexis made her way upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Jax: "She'll be OK."  
  
Kristina: "Yeah.I kinda wished that Sonny would be here."  
  
Ned: "Why? Sonny Corinthos hasn't brought your sister anything but hurt!"  
  
Kristina: "That's so not true Ned! Sonny and Alexis have such a deep understanding that they know what the other person is thinking before having uttered those thoughts out loud."  
  
Jax: "Since when have you become a member of the Sonny Corinthos Fan Club?"  
  
Kristina: "I'm not - but it's pretty hard to avoid seeing how they feel about each other, and no matter what you, Ned or Carly think then they'll come together in the end. True love always wins out in the end."  
  
Ned: "I think you've been reading one too many of those romance novels you're so fond of." He replied laughing together with Jax.  
  
Kristina: "Laugh it up as much as you want to but I know who has my sister's heart, and his name is Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Jax: "That may very well be Kristina, but it doesn't change the fact that Sonny is currently married to Carly."  
  
Kristina: "ONLY on paper! Carly violated his trust, and I don't think that Sonny has ever gotten over that - no matter what Alexis says."  
  
Jax: "Not that I wouldn't love to stay here and talk love with you Kristina, but I've been in these clothes for 2 days now and I think that my beautiful fiancée is waiting for me." He smiled, as he kissed Kristina goodbye on the cheek before exiting PH2.  
  
Kristina: "How can you and Jax just brush off the feelings that Sonny and Alexis have for each other? They're meant to be Ned!"  
  
Ned: "Sonny Corinthos is a very dangerous man."  
  
Kristina: "Who has a heart of gold."  
  
Ned: "Listen it's pointless to keep on discussing this - do you want to stay here tonight?"  
  
Sonny: "That won't be necessary you guys." He replied entering PH2.  
  
Ned: "Speaking of the devil." He added under his breath.  
  
Kristina: "Sonny? What are you doing here? We didn't expect you!"  
  
Sonny: "I know - listen.I'll stay with her tonight to make sure that she's OK!"  
  
Ned: "I'm not sure that's such a great idea!"  
  
Kristina: "Ned might have a point Sonny - Alexis is upstairs right now, and she's taking pain medication so I don't think that right now would be the best time for you to see her."  
  
Sonny: "I need to make sure that she's OK!"  
  
Ned: "Like Kristina said then Alexis is on pain medication, and she's exhausted, and not really in the mood to fight with you over the latest Carly incident, so if you don't mind.?" He replied pointing to the front door of PH2.  
  
Sonny: "Listen - Nedly.I'm not leaving this apartment until I'm ready, and I'm not ready! Carly won't be a problem anymore."  
  
Kristina: "Why is that?"  
  
Sonny: "She won't be a problem anymore."  
  
Ned: "Yet another woman you've thrown to the wolves?"  
  
Kristina: "OK Sonny we'll leave.Come on Ned! You know how to reach me on my cell."  
  
Ned: "You're just going to leave Alexis with him?" He asked not understanding how Kristina could take this so lightly.  
  
Sonny: "She'll be OK." He assured Kristina, as she ushered Ned out of the apartment.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Hey.You OK?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm OK."  
  
Sonny: "This is what you thought would wreck things between us?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah."  
  
Sonny: "It's all going to be OK. Don't worry about it."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Upstairs Alexis had just finished her shower, and was taking the pain medication, which also worked as a way for her to fall asleep.  
  
Alexis: "Well.Here it goes!" She exclaimed, as she swallowed the pills followed by drinking a glass of water, which was placed on her nightstand.  
  
Alexis got into her bed, and pulled the covers up around her in a way to feel safe and comfortable but that wouldn't happen without Sonny's arms to hold her.  
  
When Sonny arrived in Alexis' bedroom he noticed her lying in bed with her back facing him, and sound asleep due to the pills she'd just taken. Sonny walked to the side of the bed where he got out of his shoes, socks and shirt before lying down next to Alexis bringing her back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her body. He just laid there listening to her breathe, as Norah Jones sang "Come Away With Me".  
  
"Come Away With Me", performed by Norah Jones  
  
Come away with me in the night Come away with me And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus Come away where they can't tempt us With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you  
  
On a cloudy day  
  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
  
So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss On a mountaintop Come away with me And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain Falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me  
  
(Norah Jones - Come Away With Me)  
  
Sonny gathered a few strands of her hair, and tucked them behind her ear before leaning down to her ear and whispering  
  
Sonny: "I'm sorry for hurting you darling.I just didn't know how to react when Carly came back from the dead. But I know now that nothing has changed - Carly hasn't changed! You're the one that I want, and I feel privileged to be able to spend this time with you. You're everything to me, Lex!" He replied kissing her softly on the cheek before rubbing his cheek against hers.  
  
Alexis: "Mmm." She suddenly moaned placing her hand on Sonny's arm enjoying the closeness they were sharing even though she was asleep.  
  
Sonny: "Whatever's wrong with you we'll deal with it together, OK? Because together we can do anything, and we can go up against all odds. You do realize that don't you? We're going to be the untouchable duo - that is if you'll let me in to your heart? I sincerely hope that you will because I can't imagine my life without you in it, baby.You're everything to me, and like the song says then I want to take you someplace where you'll forget about everyone else - a place where only you and I will exist forever and ever." He replied placing his head next to Alexis' on the pillow before falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 6 - I Can't Love You  
  
The next morning Alexis woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and fresh pancakes coming from her kitchen, which couldn't be right since she didn't have one single eatable thing in her fridge. Alexis got out of bed, wrapped her robe around her body before heading downstairs.  
  
Sonny: "Good morning sleepyhead!" He welcomed her, as he was busy setting the table for two.  
  
Alexis: "Morning." She replied not understanding what was going on.  
  
Sonny: "Just take a seat." He replied heading into the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "What in the world is going on.?" She asked herself, as she sat down at the table waiting for Sonny to reappear from the kitchen.  
  
Sonny: "And today's special: Strawberries." He replied before setting the plate with the strawberries on right in front of Alexis, which made Alexis go a few weeks back in time to when they'd had breakfast together the last time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Oh, my God. That is so good. Oh, sheer heaven."  
  
Sonny: "You make a chef's heart proud."  
  
Alexis: "You know, I don't know how you do this. I mean, whenever I try to cook.I mean, I know you know because you've been a victim of my cooking, but I just don't get it. I don't get how you time everything all at once. You know, I just do things in the kitchen and it just, you know, it just burns. Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
Sonny: "Do you have to, like, analyze everything?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes. Mmm."  
  
Sonny: "That's a turn-on right there. There's nothing, you know, that's sexier than a woman biting on a strawberry."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Alexis? Where were you right now?" He asked, as he took a seat next to her.  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean?"  
  
Sonny: "You were really far away."  
  
Alexis: "I just took a trip down memory lane." She replied smiling, as she took a sip of the coffee Sonny had just poured for her.  
  
Sonny: "Oh.Why don't you concentrate on staying in the here and now - with me?" He suggested, as they created eye contact.  
  
Alexis: "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Sonny: "Sure - anything." He replied taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Alexis: "Why are you here?" She asked making it very clear to him that she didn't remember him having slept beside her last night.  
  
Sonny: "I just wanted to make sure that you were OK - and partly I also felt that I needed to make sure that you got something to eat. We can't have you fainting again - now can we?" He smiled, as he placed the coffee cup back on the table.  
  
Alexis: "I guess not.How is Carly?" She asked wanting him to stop making it all about her.  
  
Sonny: "Carly's fine as far as I know! But we were talking about you."  
  
Alexis: "We were? There's really not that much to talk about - I fainted, and now I'm OK!"  
  
Sonny: "You didn't just faint!"  
  
Alexis: "Why are you acting like this? And why would it concern you if I fainted or not?"  
  
Sonny: "Why?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah!"  
  
Sonny: "Because I care about you, alright? Am I not supposed to care about you anymore - is that it?"  
  
Alexis: "It would sure make it easier." She added under her breath, as she walked to the window to look out.  
  
Sonny: "Come again.?" He replied when he couldn't gather what she'd just said.  
  
Alexis: "I need to get dressed." She replied hurrying past Sonny, and upstairs to her bedroom to escape the effect he was having on her so early in the morning.  
  
Sonny: "What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked himself out loud, as he cleared out the breakfast table knowing that Alexis wasn't in the mood to eat.  
  
Upstairs Alexis had just finished getting herself dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black blouse together with a pair of black sandals. She didn't know what to make of Sonny's sudden change in behavior. It was as though Carly didn't exist anymore, which she did.  
  
Alexis: "How can this be the same Sonny Corinthos, who stood in my livingroom a few weeks back and agreed with me that we should just stay friends, and that he should go back to Carly.?" She asked herself, as she went back in time to that exact moment.  
  
*** FLASHBACK *** Alexis: "Fact.The fact is things are different. So we need to act accordingly."  
  
Sonny: "Do we have to figure it out all."  
  
Alexis: "Yes, I do, I'm sorry. You know me. I'm in my head. I think, I think for a living, I think for a hobby. I think while I'm sleeping, I can't stop thinking. I like things to make sense. And I.I'm very logical. You know, I'm very left-brained; in fact, I don't think I have a right brain at all. Whenever I try to go with the flow.And I have.You know, I get massacred every time."  
  
Sonny: "So what are you thinking right now?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm thinking that there are so many thoughts at the same time that it's just too hard to pick just one."  
  
Sonny: "OK, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
Alexis: "Let's just be honest with each other."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I'm trying to be honest. I'm trying, you know, to respect what's between us and take you into consideration."  
  
Alexis: "I guess there's just a bunch of 'I don't knows.' I'm feeling a little embarrassed because I'm used to being in control of my feelings and I'm really not. But I will be once the dust settles. What I do know is that I care about you deeply and."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, I respect you. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you."  
  
Sonny: "OK, just so I'm clear, you're still my lawyer?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
Sonny: "Alright. Because, you know, if that's a problem."  
  
Alexis: "No."  
  
Sonny: "I can get somebody else. They're not going to be as good as you are, nobody can be, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Alexis: "You're not, you don't. I mean, you won't."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not giving up. I'm just breathing. Go home and be with your wife. I'm fine."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "There you are.Are you OK?" He asked when Alexis entered the livingroom again, as Sonny got up from the couch.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Listen I need to tell you something!"  
  
Sonny: "What?" He asked, as Alexis kept on hearing Jax's voice saying that if she didn't want Sonny to know about her lump she needed to push him away.  
  
Alexis: "I know that the fact that you're here proves that you care about me just as I care about you."  
  
Sonny: "That's right! I want to help!" He explained, as Alexis walked to the fireplace and turned around to face Sonny saying  
  
Alexis: "But the truth of the matter is that everything changed between us when we slept together, and nothing we do can change that. So I think that the best thing for the both of us would be for you to go back to Carly and try and live your life."  
  
Sonny: ".Without you in it? Alexis.I appreciate what you're trying to do - I really do but I can't be with a woman when I know it's wrong."  
  
Alexis: "Wrong? How do you mean 'wrong'?" She asked not understanding what he was getting at.  
  
Sonny: "You could probably say that I had a revelation yesterday - I saw who Carly was, and I didn't feel as though I could live with someone like that."  
  
Alexis: "And I'm someone that you could live with? You're doing it again!!" She yelled at him trying to get him off the subject of them being as Kristina put it 'meant to be'.  
  
Sonny: "What am I doing again?" He asked not understanding why she was getting so upset.  
  
Alexis: "I'm not about to become your consolation prize Sonny! I've got better things to do than to evolve into the 'perfect woman' for you."  
  
Sonny: "I'm not asking you for that!! I'm just saying that I didn't like the woman Carly had become or the person I had become when I was with her."  
  
Alexis: "You were the one, who went back to her! You were the one, who said that you'd never gotten over her! What happened? You change your mind?" She asked sarcastically wanting him to leave so that she could meet her destiny alone.  
  
Sonny: "What's going on here? One minute we're having breakfast together, and the next you're attacking me? What's wrong?" He asked, as he neared her with his arms stretched out to her.  
  
Alexis: "Don't touch me." She replied, as she walked away from the fireplace, and to her desk to avoid him hugging her.  
  
Sonny: "You won't even let me touch you! Now tell me Alexis.Is it me or is it you?"  
  
Alexis: "It's the fact that every, single time I think that I've turned my life around a man usually comes along and blows it all to hell! First Ned and now you; Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "Are we talking about the same thing here?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes we are! You went back to your wife without giving it a second thought, and now I'm just supposed to what? Leave everything, and just leave my life in your hands?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm not asking you to leave your life in my hands, but I am, however, asking you to trust me with your heart, and allow me to make an effort in making you happy."  
  
Alexis: "Do you think this is some kind of soap opera? You're a mobster, I'm a lawyer - we're completely opposites, and we have been from the first day we met."  
  
Sonny: "You don't mean that."  
  
Alexis: "Try me! When you went back to Carly you merely proved a point that Ned and Jax have been trying to tell me for years now!"  
  
Sonny: "You're listening to Jax and Ned's opinions about me now? You know that they're biased!"  
  
Alexis: "They both lost Brenda because of you, but still you've done everything in your power to gleefully tell Jax that Brenda was married to him when she died. You even attacked him at Chloe's funeral! How is that connected to being the kind of man I'd want?"  
  
Sonny: "A lot of stuff was going on back then. Jax had just returned from Europe - where he'd tried to find Brenda - and I was lashing out at him for that - nothing else."  
  
Alexis: "Nothing else? I want you to leave Sonny."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis." He replied walking towards her but she simply put up her hands with tears in her eyes yelling  
  
Alexis: "LEAVE!"  
  
Sonny: "Fine. But I'll be back very soon." He replied, as he walked out of PH2, and when the door closed Alexis placed her hands on the door silently asking God if she'd made the right decision.  
  
Chapter 7 - The Treatment  
  
The day of Alexis' biopsy had arrived, and she was waiting restlessly in the waiting room of 'General Hospital' to hear from the nurse when Dr. Meadows and Monica would be ready for her.  
  
Nurse: "Ms. Davis? Ms. Alexis Davis?" She suddenly announced, as Alexis hurriedly stood up, and grabbed her purse and jacket before following the nurse into the examination room where the biopsy would take place.  
  
Alexis: "Isn't the Dr.'s here yet?" She asked worried.  
  
Nurse: "No, unfortunately Dr. Meadows and Dr. Quartermaine are running a little late, but they'll be here in a matter of minutes - just take a seat on the couch, and the Dr.'s will be here shortly." She replied smiling, as Alexis placed her jacket and purse on a nearby chair before taking a seat on the couch.  
  
Monica: "Alexis, hi!" She exclaimed entering the room together with Dr. Meadows.  
  
Alexis: "Hi, everything OK?"  
  
Monica: "Yeah.You're all set for the biopsy?"  
  
Alexis: "As ready as one can be I suppose."  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Dr. Quartermaine and I want to first explain what'll happen step by step, and then we'll go ahead with the procedure, and if there are no complications you should be out of here in 2 or 3 hours."  
  
Alexis: "Great!" She replied trying to paste on a smile.  
  
Monica: "Dr. Meadows is here for your baby if anything should happen, and that's also why we'll hook you up to a fetal monitor - just to be on the safe side even though you're not that far along! I'll then take a needle, and insert it into your left breast, and extract some sample tissue, which I'll then send down to the lap to get it analyzed - so that we can see if we're talking about a malignant or a benign lump."  
  
Alexis: "OK.Sounds fairly simple."  
  
Monica: "Which it is.Listen Alexis I know that this must be very painful, and I understand that you're extremely worried about your baby. But for your own sake and the baby's try and remain calm - the last thing your baby needs right now is stress."  
  
Alexis: "I understand!"  
  
Monica: "Then I'll get Bobbie in here."  
  
Alexis: "Bobbie? Isn't there another nurse you could ask?"  
  
Monica: "I'm afraid not! Bobbie is the only nurse available for this kind of examination, and she is one of the most experienced nurses in this particular field. You don't need to be afraid of her telling anybody about this Alexis - she has confidentiality - just like Dr. Meadows and I."  
  
Alexis: "I know but."  
  
Monica: "Dr. Meadows? Would you give us a moment?"  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Sure! I'll go and check on that fetal monitor!"  
  
Monica: "Thanks." She replied, as Dr. Meadows left the room.  
  
Alexis: "You must think that I'm being very neurotic, which I am! But the point is that I'd really be more comfortable if it was another nurse assisting you in this examination."  
  
Monica: "Does this have anything to do with Carly?"  
  
Alexis: "Why would you say that?" She asked frantically.  
  
Monica: "Bobbie is Carly's mother, and Carly is - for the time being - married to one of your principle clients."  
  
Alexis: "This has got nothing to do with Sonny or Carly - it has to do with the fact that I feel that it's bad enough that a member of the Quartermaines knows about my lump - but to bring the Spencer family into this.?"  
  
Monica: "You're not bringing the Quartermaines or the Spencers into this, OK? You're purely getting medical assistance from a member of the Quartermaine and the Spencer family!"  
  
Alexis: "You're right! I'm sorry for acting this way. Bobbie Spencer is of course a professional, and will treat my case accordingly."  
  
Monica: "Precisely! So can I get her in here?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, sure." She smiled nodding her head, as Monica made her way out of the room leaving Alexis alone with her thoughts of the examination.  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Meadows, Monica and Bobbie entered the examination room to the anxiously awaiting Alexis Davis.  
  
Bobbie: "Here's a gown for you Alexis - you can change in the bathroom right there." She replied giving Alexis a hospital gown, while pointing to the bathroom.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She replied accepting the gown from Bobbie before heading into the bathroom to change.  
  
When Alexis returned to the room she got on the couch, and laid down waiting for Dr. Meadows to hook the fetal monitor up to her.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "There we go.And if you start feeling stressed just remember to take some deep, cleansing breaths, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Got it!" She exclaimed closing her eyes trying to think happy thoughts.  
  
Bobbie: "I'll just unbutton the gown so that Dr. Quartermaine has free access to your lump.There we go!" She exclaimed stepping away from Alexis so that Monica could get the examination started.  
  
Alexis: "My.That's a big needle." She replied amazed that they needed such an enormous needle to get some tissue sample from her lump.  
  
Monica: "It's necessary, but I've seen in other similar cases that it helps closing your eyes, and thinking of a safe place. Perhaps somewhere you went with Ned or Jax or Kristina. Anything but this thing." She replied pointing to the needle with a smile.  
  
Alexis: "I suppose anything's better than that." She replied closing her eyes once more thinking of a place in Greece where her mother had taken Alexis and Kristina once - on Alexis' birthday.  
  
Monica: "Alright.Here it goes." She replied inserting the needle into Alexis' breast to extract the tissue sample from the lump.  
  
Alexis: "Mhm." She moaned, as it began to sting,  
  
Monica: "Happy thought, happy thought." She continued to repeat to her because she knew how painful this biopsy was.  
  
Alexis: "OK." She replied taking deep breaths, as Dr. Meadows and Bobbie just looked on, as the most independent woman was fighting for her own life and for the life of her unborn baby.  
  
Monica: "There we go." She replied, as she handed the needle to Bobbie, who placed it in a container, which she immediately brought down to the lab.  
  
Alexis: "How is the baby?" She asked opening her eyes ever so slowly.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Your baby is just fine Alexis - you did good." She complimented her.  
  
Monica: "Now comes the really hard part!"  
  
Alexis: "What's that?"  
  
Monica: "The wait for the test results.But know that whatever the results are you'll have friends and family, who are prepared to see you come through this with flying colors." Alexis: "I know." She replied smiling.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "I think that I'll just let the fetal monitor work for an hour or so, and then if you're feeling up to it you can go home. But I want to see how the baby's reacting to everything that has gone on. Seeing as though you've had a pretty active pregnancy this far I think it's necessary!"  
  
Alexis: "OK." She replied, as Dr. Meadows and Monica made it out of the room leaving Alexis alone with the sounds of the fetal monitor letting her know that her baby was OK.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "She may be a little overly enthusiastic, you know, and tend to draw unique, if not completely inaccurate, conclusions about things, but she's hardly deluded. Is she?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't.I don't know her that well to make that judgment. She just seems a little excitable."  
  
Alexis: "How you can accuse anyone of being excitable is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I mean, I do have a temper. We all know that."  
  
Alexis: "That's an understatement."  
  
Sonny: "But I already apologized."  
  
Alexis: "Well, you could do better."  
  
Sonny: "A better apology?"  
  
Alexis: "No, you could deal with your emotions in a more productive manner."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, say what I feel, don't get mad?"  
  
Alexis: "That's the general idea, yes."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, OK. You first."  
  
Alexis: "Me?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, you. Yeah. You know, you were in my apartment for an hour, telling me how you were going to tell me how you felt, and you didn't. Do it now."  
  
Alexis: "I feel that you are a domineering, chauvinistic, morally bankrupt criminal with a great deal of personal charm. Which you exploit on a regular basis to get people to do things that they would never do for you under any circumstances whatsoever. But you have a great heart, and one, two, maybe three times a year you actually choose to show that. The rest of the time you're mildly enjoyable to deal with, when you're not being a complete nightmare. Anything else?"  
  
Sonny: "I like you, too."  
  
Alexis: "Good. Good night."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "God! I need to stop thinking about him! It's just you and me now Little One. Let's just hope that my darling little sister doesn't open her big mouth once more like she's done before in the past." She replied, as she thought back to when Kristina had stepped over the boundaries, and told Sonny that Alexis was in love with him.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Sonny doesn't explain himself. He just does what he wants, and apparently today he felt like apologizing to me."  
  
Kristina: "Oh. And that's all?"  
  
Alexis: "That's it."  
  
Kristina: "God, I thought you were going to hate me."  
  
Alexis: "Hate you for what? Why would I hate you?"  
  
Kristina: "Well, not "hate," exactly. I mean, "hate" is such a final word. Fury, maybe. Outrage."  
  
Alexis: "What could you have possibly done that would outrage me? You walked into the apartment. You live here. It's not a problem. Although you did walk in without having any problem with the lock, which jams for me every time, which is annoying."  
  
Kristina: "Alexis.?"  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Kristina: "When Sonny blew up at you, I went over to his apartment, and I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself. I reamed him out for his arrogant attitude, and before I knew it, I was telling him."  
  
Alexis: "Good for you! Good for you. He deserves that. You know, he's got a big ego. It's a reality check. Have some popcorn."  
  
Kristina: "The thing is, is that I just said some things that I probably shouldn't have. I stuck my nose in your business."  
  
Alexis: "You're my sister. You're my sister. You were defending me. How could I be outraged at that? In fact, I love you for it."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 8 - The Encounter With Carly  
  
When Alexis returned home later that day she found Carly lurking outside Sonny's penthouse. Alexis could tell that Carly was up to something, as she began smiling and being all friendly towards her all of the sudden.  
  
Carly: "Alexis! I'm so glad that you're home! I really need to talk to you about something.Could we talk together in here?" She asked pointing to PH4.  
  
Alexis: "Sure." She sighed with a smile feeling a bit tired due to the effect the biopsy had had on her. Alexis followed Carly into PH4.  
  
Carly: "I know what you want Alexis!" She suddenly exclaimed turning her suspicious eyes on Alexis, who was standing in front of Sonny's desk not knowing what to make of Carly's behavior.  
  
Alexis: "Come again?"  
  
Carly: "I know what you've wanted ever since Sonny gave you Jason's old place to move into. You simply waited for us to break up, and then you made up these stupid excuses to come and see MY HUSBAND!!"  
  
Alexis: "Ex-husband!" She corrected her.  
  
Carly: "Not for long - no matter what silly ideas you've put in Sonny's head then he'll ultimately be mine - you got that? He won't come over to you, and declare his undying love for you! Sonny is mine, and that's how it'll be for the rest of our lives together as husband and wife."  
  
Alexis: "Why are you telling me this? Why aren't you telling Sonny? Or have you done something again to make him doubt you? That's it isn't it?" She replied when Carly's expression gave her away.  
  
Carly: "My relationship with my husband is none of your goddamn business, lady!"  
  
Alexis: "Really? You made it my business when you left Sonny heartbroken after having turned him into the Fed's. How exactly will he ever be capable of forgiving you for that Carly? You showed Sonny what you were really made of."  
  
Carly: "He'll forgive me - he always does. All we need is some time together, which you'll give us or else."  
  
Alexis: "Or else what? Huh? You're going to push me? Whoops.You already did that didn't you?" She replied sarcastically.  
  
Carly: "I didn't push you, and we both know it!"  
  
Alexis: "You had it all planned, right? You were going to grab me so hard that you'd know that I'd have no other choice than to yank away, and then you let go right in the minute I put all my weight in pushing away from you - isn't that right?"  
  
Carly: "That was an accident, alright? I just want you to promise me that you won't stand in my way. If you do that then everything's fine!"  
  
Alexis: "You know what Carly? Sonny Corinthos and I are finished! I don't want him anywhere near me or any members of my family. So if you think that you can make him happy - go ahead and try! Just like Brenda and Lily tried!"  
  
Carly: "What's that supposed to mean? And why are you giving up so easily? Before when you used to do your legal work in this penthouse - I could never get you to leave before - but now all of the sudden you're volunteering to stay out of Sonny's life? Why is that?"  
  
Alexis: "I've got more important things to worry about than your precious EX-HUSBAND Carly!! I'm actually relieved that you're going to be back in his life because then I'll be free of him." She replied lying through her teeth.  
  
Carly: "Nah, it doesn't add up! You were blissfully happy when you FINALLY got Sonny into bed with you, and what? Now you're just going to let him go - just like that?" She asked going back in time to when she'd overheard Sonny and Alexis in bed talking.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Do you remember when you saved my life?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "I remember kneeling beside you in the snow, thinking how furious I would be if you died."  
  
Sonny: "I'm glad I didn't. Think of all I would've missed." *** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "It didn't mean a thing!" She replied walking to the fireplace where she tried to gather more strength to stand up to Carly.  
  
Carly: "That's a damn lie. You must be protecting someone or something from Sonny - you're scared of Sonny's role in something. What? Oh my God!"  
  
Alexis: "What now?" She asked turning around.  
  
Carly: "You're pregnant aren't you? It would certainly explain why you fainted the other night at 'Kelly's'. And also why Jax and Kristina have been so protective of you lately."  
  
Alexis: "1) I fainted because you let me go so that I hit my head on the coffee table, and then the ground and 2) Jax and Kristina are family, and they've always and will always be protective of me. Sorry to burst your bubble Carly!"  
  
Carly: "You're afraid of Sonny claiming paternity of your baby aren't you? You're going to keep this baby's paternity a secret from Sonny, aren't you?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm NOT pregnant! How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Carly: "Cut the crap Alexis! You're pregnant with Sonny's child, and you have no intention of telling him do you?"  
  
Alexis: "Fine! You want the truth? I am pregnant, and yes it's Sonny's baby, and yes I have no intention of telling him that, and I swear to God if you tell him."  
  
Carly: "I would be digging my marriage's own grave by telling Sonny that you're pregnant with his child! Why don't you want Sonny to know Alexis? You spent all that time getting into his bed, and now that you've got what you wanted all along - you're backing out!"  
  
Alexis: "Don't talk like that about my baby!!" She warned walking up to Carly.  
  
Carly: "Why not? Hit a nerve? You're nothing more than common trash just like your mother!! She slept with Mikkos Cassadine, didn't she? Just like you slept with Sonny - and she got pregnant too - just like you have! Like mother like daughter! Let's just hope that your baby inherits all her traits from her father!" She exclaimed, as Alexis's cheeks were over flooded with tears.  
  
Alexis: "Go to hell!" She exclaimed running out of the penthouse, and to the elevator where she frantically pushed on the button. When the doors opened Kristina stepped out, worried to see her sister in such a state of uncertainty.  
  
Kristina: "Alexis? What's wrong? Alexis?" She asked, as Alexis simply got into the elevator and rode down with it, as Kristina stood on the penthouse floor not knowing what to do next.  
  
When Kristina looked in the direction of PH4 she immediately spotted Carly, who stood gleefully thinking that she'd won. Kristina immediately went in the direction of PH4, and closed the door shut after she'd entered.  
  
Kristina: "Who the hell do you think you are to treat my sister like that?!" She yelled in Carly's face after having had enough of Carly Corinthos.  
  
Carly: "Who do you think you are to just barge into my house like you own it?"  
  
Kristina: "When you disrespect my sister like that it becomes my right! What did you do this time around Carly?"  
  
Carly: "You say that I've disrespected her? You don't think it's the other way around? She goes to bed with MY HUSBAND in MY BED, and she's the innocent one?"  
  
Kristina: "Didn't you sleep with your mother's husband once? Tony Jones? And your son ended up paying the price, right? Tony kidnapped Michael because of all the games you'd played! That's what's so irritating about you Carly - you scheme to get your way. Most people only scheme in business, but you do it personally too. How exactly do you think Sonny will feel about how you've just treated Alexis? His friend?"  
  
Carly: "You want to talk about a schemer? Then look at your dear sister, alright? She's the one, who's keeping a big secret from Sonny! She's pregnant with his baby, and has no intention of telling him."  
  
Kristina: "Alexis told you that?"  
  
Carly: "She didn't have to! It's written all over her face. Any mother can see when another mother is trying to protect her child."  
  
Kristina: "Another mother? How would you even know the meaning of that word? You ship Michael off to another country as soon as Sonny tells you so. You instruct Leticia to take care of him before and after school! You shouldn't even be able to have kids Carly because you're a bad influence on them, and on every single child you're going to come into contact with in the future."  
  
Carly: "So you're gloating because of the fact that I can't have children? Because I can't give Sonny what he desires the most? Don't you think that it breaks my heart to know that, that dimwit of a sister of yours can give MY HUSBAND what only I should be allowed to give him?"  
  
Kristina: "Don't you dare call my sister a dimwit - she's a hell of a lot more courageous than you! At least she can take care of herself - can you say the same thing about yourself Carly? Sonny provides for you, and if it hadn't been for Jax and his unselfish behavior you wouldn't even have a place to call your own."  
  
Carly: "'Club 101' is just as much mine, as it is Jax's. We built it together, and we're managing it together. And what about you? Taking over Ned Ashton a year after Alexis dumped his sorry ass at the altar?"  
  
Kristina: "I happen to love Ned, Carly! And as far as Jax goes: he just wanted to be able to put something over Sonny! Jax wanted to give you a chance out of Sonny's life, but you're still in it aren't you? What will it take for you to get the message? Sonny doesn't love you Carly!"  
  
Carly: "Really? And what makes you say that?"  
  
Kristina: "Maybe the fact that he spent a whole night with Alexis the day she was released from the hospital, AND he made her breakfast too."  
  
Carly: "And how would you know this?"  
  
Sonny: "Because I told her!" He exclaimed entering PH4 drawing a surprised look from Carly, who hadn't expected him to come home. Kristina just stood gleefully in front of Carly with a smirk on her face that most definitely said 'told ya'.  
  
Somehow Alexis had ended up on the bluff where Carly had supposedly driven out from a few weeks back. She didn't know why her mind had thought she should end up here, but it had a specific symbolic. The thought had crossed her mind several times: wouldn't it be a lot easier just to end it all right now? No more tests, no more pity and no more questions surrounding her condition. But she knew that she couldn't do that because she had a lot of family and friends, who were counting on her getting through this ordeal. She didn't want to disappoint them or to bring any more pain to their lives, but some days were a lot harder than others. The easy way would be to just climb over the fence, and let it all go: the worries, the pain, the memories - but she knew she couldn't do that - she had way too much to lose. She wouldn't be the only one she'd be cheating out of experiences - she'd take her baby with her, and she couldn't do that.  
  
Alexis: "BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE MY LIFE WORK? I CAN'T BE HONEST WITH THE MAN I SO DESPERATELY LOVE, AND IF I AM HONEST WITH HIM I'LL END UP RUINING HIS LIFE!!" She screamed falling down onto her knees in the wet grass.  
  
"Whisper", performed by Evanescence  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Chorus:  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
(Evanescence - Fallen)  
  
Chapter 9 - Lost In The Rain  
  
Back in PH4 Carly was looking at Sonny like somebody, who'd just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She knew that she'd been caught, and that she needed to explain herself.  
  
Carly: "Sonny? What are you doing here?" She asked walking up to him.  
  
Sonny: "You mean in my own house? I think that I've got a right to be here.And what are you two doing here? Kristina I thought we'd talked about this?" He replied walking to the bar to pour himself a drink.  
  
Kristina: "About what? I'm not meddling in your business this time around Sonny - I'm standing up for my sister, whom Carly chased out of here."  
  
Sonny: "What did you say to Alexis?" He asked turning angry eyes on Carly.  
  
Carly: "Nothing but the truth! I told her that she didn't have a place in your life. I told her that I'm your wife, and that you're my husband, and that we're together now!"  
  
Sonny: "Carly? What exactly did you think when I had Johnny move you back to your house? That was a clear sign of us being finished!!"  
  
Carly: "You just need some time alone.I'm willing to give you that Sonny." She replied softly advancing towards him.  
  
Kristina: "And my sister?"  
  
Carly: "What about her? She get's to keep Sonny's baby isn't that enough?" Before Carly realized it she'd told Sonny just what she'd vowed never to tell him.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis is pregnant? With my baby? Carly? Kristina? TELL ME!!" He yelled beginning to make more sense out of Alexis' recent behavior.  
  
Kristina: "Yes she is, and there's more.Listen Sonny you need to find my sister immediately or she might do something dangerous!"  
  
Sonny: "What? Why? She's pregnant so she wouldn't put herself in danger!"  
  
Kristina: "Like I said! There are other factors to consider! A lot of stuff has happened in Alexis' life recently."  
  
Sonny: "Like?"  
  
Kristina: "Do you mind?" She asked Carly getting tired of Sonny's ex-wife, who always meddled in Alexis' private life and private emotions. Sonny: "JOHNNY!!" He yelled through the door.  
  
Johnny: "Yeah, boss." He replied opening the front door of PH4.  
  
Sonny: "Call Max, and see where Alexis is right now but first.Escort Ms. Spencer off the premises."  
  
Johnny: "My pleasure! Come along Carly!" He exclaimed advancing towards her and grabbing her arm.  
  
Carly: "What? Get your filthy hands off of me Johnny! Sonny!! Don't do this to me baby! We're tied together because of Michael, and we always will be. Alexis is just trying to get back at me." She replied, as Johnny towed her out of the building.  
  
Sonny: "OK.Kristina: tell me what's wrong with Alexis so that I can do something about it."  
  
Kristina: "What's wrong with my sister can't be fixed by you Sonny! I know that you think you're invincible but this is even beyond your reach."  
  
Sonny: "Is she sick?" He replied with tender eyes.  
  
Kristina: "She could possibly have one of the most terrible illnesses known to man! How much has Alexis told you about our mother?"  
  
Sonny: "Not that much: that she was an opera singer, and then the usual gossip that goes around town."  
  
Kristina: "Well.Our mother had breast cancer, and if Helena hadn't killed her then the illness would have killed her instead. Stefan found our mother's old journal at 'Wyndemere' and gave it to Alexis as a going-away present a year ago when he left town. Sonny.The journal states how our mother fought like crazy to be there for Alexis and I even though she had the illness. Don't you see: Alexis is pregnant and could possibly be sick with breast cancer. She found a lump in her left breast, and was at 'General Hospital' today to have a biopsy!"  
  
Sonny: "Oh my God! This is all starting to make sense." He replied combing his fingers through his black hair understanding at once why Alexis had been so dismissive of him lately.  
  
Kristina: "What do you mean?"  
  
Sonny: "She's tried her best to turn away from me - just like I've tried to do to her before in the past. So.What happens next?"  
  
Kristina: "She has to wait a couple of days for the results of the biopsy, and if the lump is benign she'll go through surgery where they'll go in, and remove the lump. But if it's malignant she'll have to start with chemo, and go through all that."  
  
Sonny: "Thanks for bringing this to my attention.I really appreciate it. I know that we've never seen eye to eye, but I do hope that you've realized how much I love your sister!"  
  
Kristina: "I knew that from the first time I met you Sonny. At the 'Gatehouse' when you came to take Alexis home after the whole Stavros thing had ended. I saw what my sister saw in you, and why. When you find her just tell her that I love her, OK? And that she should listen to the man, who loves her. I'll be at the 'Gatehouse' if she needs me, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "I'll tell her." He replied hugging Kristina tightly before Johnny entered PH4.  
  
Johnny: "Boss? Max found Ms. Davis!"  
  
Sonny: "Where?"  
  
Johnny: "At the bluff where Carly's car went over a few weeks back. He says that she's just staring out into the thin air, and he's starting to worry about her."  
  
Sonny: "Get the car ready!"  
  
Johnny: "Got it!"  
  
Sonny: "I'd stay but."  
  
Kristina: "Go, go.My sister needs you!" She exclaimed, as Sonny grabbed his jacket, and ran out to the elevator where he hurriedly got on saying to himself  
  
Sonny: "God! Let me be in time to save Alexis from her worst imaginable enemy: herself!" He replied, as the elevator seemed to take forever in getting down to the basement.  
  
When Sonny and Johnny arrived at the bluff it had begun to rain heavily. Sonny could see Alexis just sitting on the grass looking out - just like Max had described to Johnny.  
  
Max: "Boss?" He replied, as he met Sonny and Johnny.  
  
Sonny: "How long has she been sitting there?" He asked concerned.  
  
Max: "Ever since she arrived: an hour or so.I'm really getting worried boss!"  
  
Sonny: "I'll take care of it!" He exclaimed making his way to the spot Alexis was occupying.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing here?" She asked with a hoarse voice.  
  
Sonny: "I'm here to take you home." He replied taking his jacket off, and placing it on Alexis' shoulders.  
  
Alexis: "Really? And where would that be? You going to lock me up in your penthouse until Monica tells you that I'm dying? Or better yet: I'll have to watch you die inside for every day you're going to take care of me?" She asked standing up to face him.  
  
Sonny: "Stop that crazy talk, OK?" He begged her seeing what it was doing to her.  
  
Alexis: "Crazy talk? I'M DYING, SONNY." She replied with a quiet voice.  
  
Sonny: "You have to wait for the results, OK? You don't seem too surprised to know that I know about your possible illness?"  
  
Alexis: "With a sister like Kristina you have to be prepared for the worst!"  
  
Sonny: "Let's get you out of here, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Why do you want to help me? You can't trust me anymore, right? I've kept secrets! I've kept my pregnancy secret from you, and my illness!"  
  
Sonny: "Because you thought it was the right thing to do - not out of spite or because you're evil. I know your heart, and I know what you've been through." He replied, as Alexis silently began crying.  
  
Alexis: "I'm going to die."  
  
Sonny: "No, you're not.Come here." He replied placing his hands around Alexis' throat, as their lips made contact simultaneously with their bodies making contact.  
  
Alexis: "Mmm.I love you so much!"  
  
Sonny: "I love you too.And we're going to get through this, OK? Put your trust in me Alexis, you can trust me with your whole heart." He replied, as their lips separated.  
  
Alexis: "You have no idea of how many times I've imagined you saying those words. I'm just so scared of what can happen if I'm not in control."  
  
Sonny: "Who sounds like the controlling one, huh?" He smiled his dimpled smile making Alexis smile a little bit too.  
  
Alexis: "Will you stay with me?" She asked, as their hands locked.  
  
Sonny: "Forever.Come on - I'm freezing!" He exclaimed, as he bent down and placed one arm underneath her legs, and the other behind her back, as he carried her to the waiting limousine.  
  
"Through The Rain" performed by Mariah Carey  
  
When you get caught in the rain  
  
With nowhere to run  
  
When you're distraught  
  
And in pain without anyone  
  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
  
But nobody comes  
  
And you feel so far away  
  
That you just can't find your way home  
  
You can get there alone, it's OK  
  
Once you say  
  
Chorus:  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again  
  
On my own and I know  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And everytime I feel afraid  
  
I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day  
  
And I make it through the rain  
  
And if you keep falling down  
  
Don't you dare give in  
  
You will arise safe and sound  
  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
  
Once you say  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And when the wind blows  
  
And shadows grow close  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
There's nothing you can't face  
  
And should they tell you  
  
You'll never pull through  
  
Don't hesitate  
  
Stand tall and say  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
And stand up once again  
  
And I'll live one more day, and I  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
Oh yes you can  
  
You're gonna make it through the  
  
Rain  
  
(Mariah Carey, Charmbracelet)  
  
Chapter 10 - Spending The Night  
  
An hour later Alexis was in Sonny's bedroom standing in front of the mirror wearing a purple nightgown and robe Sonny had picked up for her. Alexis had no problems in remembering the last time Sonny had seen her in it.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Look at this."  
  
Sonny: "I told you I'd take care of it."  
  
Alexis: "That was incredible. Thank you."  
  
Sonny: "Not a problem."  
  
Alexis: "I thought you'd be long gone by now."  
  
Sonny: "No."  
  
Alexis: "Well, thank you again for everything."  
  
Sonny: "You're welcome." Alexis: "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then, I guess, huh?"  
  
Sonny: "I'll be here."  
  
Alexis: "You don't have to do this. I'm.Go home. Go to your own bed. I'm fine. I can be alone. I do alone just fine."  
  
Sonny: "I know. But not tonight."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Hey." He replied wrapping his arms around Alexis' waist.  
  
Alexis: "Hey yourself." She smiled feeling content being in his arms.  
  
Sonny: "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Alexis: "Our past! Anything to keep my mind off of that phone call the hospital will make in a few days time.  
  
Sonny: "Thinking about our past? You know what my most precious memory is? Other than our magical night together of course."  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Sonny: "Puerto Rico: at the fountain." He replied as they both went back in time to when they'd enjoyed just being - together.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You had a little too much?"  
  
Alexis: "To drink?"  
  
Sonny: "Mm-hmm."  
  
Alexis: "No. I like rum. I like this place. And I like the way it makes me feel."  
  
Sonny: "Puerto Rico does that."  
  
Alexis: "I wonder if it has that effect on everyone?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, you know, rum is like that. Some people drink half a bottle and they stay sober, and then others take one shot and go straight to their head."  
  
Alexis: "How do you know I'm drunk? Maybe I'm just enjoying myself."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "I am."  
  
Sonny: "Right."  
  
Alexis: "You know, enjoying myself."  
  
Sonny: "Mm-hmm."  
  
Alexis: "I don't just salsa with anyone."  
  
Sonny: "You just did."  
  
Alexis: "You're not anyone. And neither am I tonight because I put all of my chips on number four. And not because it was your apartment. It was just sort of the number that came into my head. It was an impulse. It was an impulse. I, Alexis Davis, am being impulsive, and I like it."  
  
Sonny: "Wow."  
  
Alexis: "I like it so much that I am going to take off my shoes and I am going to."  
  
Sonny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa."  
  
Alexis: "Walk in the fountain."  
  
Sonny: "Well, that's definitely impulsive, alright."  
  
Alexis: " I am impulsive."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
Alexis: "I am impulsive. And now I am going, for my next number, to walk on the edge of the fountain."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "Which is very impulsive."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "What, you think I'm going to fall? I'm not going to fall. I have perfect balance. Watch me."  
  
Sonny: "You."  
  
Alexis: "Watch. I can walk, see? I can skip. See?"  
  
Sonny: "Right."  
  
Alexis: "I can even hop."  
  
Sonny: "No.no, no, no. Don't.OK. Go ahead. Say it. You can say anything tonight. Tonight is yours. You can do whatever you want."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "That was a great time we had back then. You did a great job in cheering me up after everything that had gone down with Stavros, Helena, Chloe, Stefan."  
  
Sonny: "I knew that you needed a break from it all - and the labor dispute was a perfect excuse to take the most brilliant and beautiful attorney for a trip."  
  
Alexis: "You know? When you asked me to go I was completely shocked."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.I know!" He joked, as they both remembered Alexis' reaction to Sonny's labor dispute.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Please, tell me."  
  
Sonny: "There's the phone."  
  
Alexis: "Tell me you're contemplating expanding your coffee business and nothing else."  
  
Sonny: "Well, the coffee business is all you've got to worry about. Hello. What? Who initiated it? OK, we'll be there tonight. OK, we got to go to Puerto Rico. Pack your bags. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Alright? I've got a great place down there."  
  
Alexis: "No, no, no, no. No, no, no. No way. I'm not going. No."  
  
Sonny: "It's a labor dispute, and I need my attorney. So what are you talking about, you're not going?"  
  
Alexis: "You can call me anytime."  
  
Sonny: "What, you don't.You don't like Puerto Rico?"  
  
Alexis: "I can't go there."  
  
Sonny: "Why not?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't have resort wear."  
  
Sonny: "What are you.Resort.You look great. You can use this. Whatever you have is good."  
  
Alexis: "No, I would need something. Otherwise, I would.I would look funny. This is not Puerto Rico. Just."  
  
Sonny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I need you to go. I need you to go."  
  
Alexis: "I.I have other work to do."  
  
Sonny: "Can't you call them from Puerto Rico on a conference call? It doesn't matter. Come on. Come on, let's go."  
  
Alexis: "My sister is in town."  
  
Sonny: "Well, is she going to be gone when you get back?"  
  
Alexis: "Just.You know, just.Just fax me the necessary information, and I'll deal with it here. Teleconferencing is good. So is e-mail. Just have a great trip. Bye."  
  
Sonny: "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, yeah. OK. Alexis, there are no rats on the penthouse floor."  
  
Alexis: "I know a rat when I see one."  
  
Sonny: "How big was it?"  
  
Alexis: "It was a big.A big, gray, furry thing with a tail."  
  
Sonny: "OK, was it, like, this big? Or was it this big?"  
  
Alexis: "It ran from there.What difference does it make how big it is?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, I just need to know if it's a rat or a mouse."  
  
Alexis: "OK, it was the size of a small dog."  
  
Sonny: "Like a Chihuahua?"  
  
Alexis: "No, don't you laugh at me."  
  
Sonny: "No, I'm only."  
  
Alexis: "I'm scared to death."  
  
Sonny: "I'm only laughing because I'm glad that it's a mouse."  
  
Alexis: "It's a rat."  
  
Sonny: "And you're so important to me that, you know, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll have Max call the exterminator."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, no, no, no. I don't want it killed. Can't you.Can't you just order it out of the apartment?"  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, can you get down off of that desk?"  
  
Alexis: "Maybe.Maybe it's time to move."  
  
Sonny: "No, you can't move. I need you close to me. Come on. Come down. Come on. Come to Puerto Rico. Come to Puerto Rico with me."  
  
Alexis: "OK."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "We've had some great times, haven't we?" She asked turning around in his arms.  
  
Sonny: "We sure have, and they're just getting started! Come on.I'll hold you all night, while you dream of our beautiful future together, huh?" He replied, as he took her hand, and led her to the bed where they laid down next to each other praying to anyone, who'd listen that they have a great future together with their baby and all of their family and friends.  
  
Chapter 11 - The Phone Call  
  
Sonny had insisted on him and Alexis to spend practically every available moment together ever since Sonny had found Alexis on the bluff in the rain. However today he was taking care of his divorce from Carly so that by the end of today he'd be a free man, which would work perfectly with the plans he had for Alexis. In the meantime Alexis was in her penthouse awaiting the most important call of her life. Monica had told her that the results of her biopsy would be ready sometime today. She was trying to forget about that phone call by keeping herself busy with legal work.  
  
Kristina: "Hey." She replied coming through the door.  
  
Alexis: "Hey yourself." She replied leaving her work for a minute.  
  
Kristina: "Isn't today the day when you get the biopsy results?" She asked her sister.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, why?" She asked getting back to her legal work.  
  
Kristina: "After everything that you and Sonny have been through, you'd think that the man would be by your side the day the call comes in?" She asked making Alexis drop her legal work before standing up and facing her sister.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny needed to finalize his divorce from Carly, which I told him to do. Furthermore Sonny didn't know that the call came in today because Monica only told me yesterday, and if you remember I spent yesterday with you, Ned and Jax."  
  
Kristina: "Oh yeah, sorry.How is that divorce coming?"  
  
Alexis: "I wouldn't know because Sonny has retained Robert Schaefer to take care of his divorce from Carly since I'm what you might call in a conflict of interest concerning this divorce."  
  
Kristina: "Because you're involved with Sonny! Have you and Sonny told Michael?"  
  
Alexis: "Michael knows about his parents divorce if that's what you mean?"  
  
Kristina: "No, does Michael know about you and Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "Not yet! It's not something that you just blurt out. We're going to allow Michael to get used to me being around first, and then we'll talk to him about Sonny and me."  
  
Kristina: "Have you and Sonny talked about marriage yet?"  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked eying her sister skeptically.  
  
Kristina: "I know that you don't exactly have a good relationship with the 'M' word but Sonny will ultimately ask you to marry him - then what?"  
  
Alexis: "I think that we've got more important things to worry about than a future marriage. Besides.I don't think that he'll be all that thrilled with entering a marriage with me."  
  
Kristina: "Why would you say that?"  
  
Alexis: "Because.Because of his past with Lily, Brenda and Carly - women he all married or almost married, and all of those relationships didn't exactly have a happy ending."  
  
Kristina: "But you and Sonny are going to be parents in some months - the topic must have come up."  
  
Alexis: "It has!"  
  
Kristina: "Has Sonny popped the question?"  
  
Alexis: "We talked about it, and."  
  
Kristina: "And what?" She asked making Alexis go back in time, and explain to her sister what had gone on the other day in Sonny's penthouse.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny and Alexis had been sitting at the dining table having an Italian dish that Sonny had been behind once he'd asked her about the 'M' word. Alexis had just brought her wineglass up to her lips when he'd asked  
  
Sonny: "How do you feel these days about marriage?"  
  
Alexis: "What?!" She exclaimed almost spilling the wine all over her shirt.  
  
Sonny: "Marriage? You know the thing that you almost did with Ned, but then ran out of the church and flagged down a semi?"  
  
Alexis: "I remember what happened Sonny - I just don't get why you're suddenly concerned about my almost marriage to Ned."  
  
Sonny: "It's not your marriage to Ned that concerns me - it's the topic itself: marriage. After everything that we've been through lately I think that we need to make a lifelong promise to each other."  
  
Alexis: "Without even knowing the results?" She asked referring to the biopsy.  
  
Sonny: "I love you Alexis Davis with or without cancer. It really doesn't make one bit of a difference to me if we get married now or later, I just need to know if you're interested."  
  
Alexis: "In marrying you?" She asked lifting her left eyebrow.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah - or is the prospect of marrying me so awful?"  
  
Alexis: "Of course not! You just caught me off guard that's all! I just want all of this craziness to be done with once we promise to spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
Sonny: "What would you like your wedding day to be like?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know.I don't want a big wedding, but just a few close friends and immediate family to join the celebration, and maybe.On a beach? Or in a small chapel? I don't know.I just know that I don't want half of Port Charles to appear."  
  
Sonny: "Then that's what we'll have." He replied leaving the room to make an important phone call.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny? Where are you going?" She asked once he'd left the room making her wonder if she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life by telling him her dream wedding scenario, because now she'd come face to face with her dream wedding and dream guy - what a scary thought.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Kristina: "And then what?"  
  
Alexis: "Then: nothing! He came back 15 minutes later, and just said that it would be taken care of, and this was days ago. I must say that I'm pretty excited, and scared silly of what'll happen in the next couple of days."  
  
Kristina: "Yeah.Well if Sonny is a free man by the end of today then he could be whisking you off to a remote island by midnight.?" She replied smiling.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang making both Alexis and Kristina look at the shrilling instrument with both anxiety and calmness. Anxiety - because the end result of that phone call would tell Alexis what kind of life she'd be leading next. Calmness - because she was prepared for anything with Sonny by her side. Alexis walked slowly to her desk where she picked up the phone saying  
  
Alexis: "Alexis Davis?"  
  
Caller: "Alexis? This is Monica Quartermaine - I've got the results of your biopsy!" She replied making small butterflies fly around in Alexis' stomach.  
  
Alexis: "Let's hear it!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes before inhaling and exhaling once before concentrating on what Monica was about to say.  
  
Monica: "All of the doctors agree on the results, and they are that.It's a benign lump!"  
  
Alexis: "Oh.Thank God!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes making Kristina, who was standing next to Alexis with crossed arms very curious.  
  
Monica: "You'll have to come in, and have the lump surgically removed but other than that you're in perfect health, and so is your baby!"  
  
Alexis: "Thank God!" She exclaimed.  
  
Monica: "I wanted to give you this news myself! Congratulations!"  
  
Alexis: "Thank you Monica!" She replied before the two women hung up.  
  
Kristina: "So?" She asked curiously.  
  
Alexis: "It's benign!"  
  
Kristina: "Good." She replied hugging her sister tightly, as there was a knock on the door, which Alexis went to answer.  
  
Jax: "Has Monica called yet?" He asked, as he and Ned entered the penthouse before Alexis shut the door close.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, she just called!"  
  
Ned: "And?"  
  
Alexis: "The lump is.Benign!" She exclaimed enjoying the happy faces on Ned and Jax.  
  
Ned: "I am so happy for you Alexis!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly.  
  
Jax: "And so am I, Lex!" He exclaimed, as Alexis enjoyed being so loved.  
  
Kristina: "I think that this calls for a celebration!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm all for that!"  
  
Jax: "What kind of celebration?"  
  
Kristina: "A party? I'm sure that if our 'Natasha' calls Luke she can get 'Luke's' for the evening where we're going to dance, sing and celebrate our favorite 'mouthpiece' being well along with her baby."  
  
Alexis: "That's just fine with me!" She exclaimed glowing, as a pregnant woman should.  
  
Jax: "Well.As everyone here knows then I hate to admit that I've been wrong, but apparently I have been wrong about Sonny. I wish you guys all the best!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks Jax! I know that that took a lot out of you. I know that you'll never stop blaming Sonny for Brenda's death, but I do hope that you can function with him?"  
  
Jax: "For you? Absolutely!" He smiled hugging his friend close.  
  
"That's How Love Moves" performed by Faith Hill  
  
It's such a mystery  
  
How you found something in me  
  
That I never knew was there  
  
But you uncovered it so easily  
  
You turned me like a season  
  
And I began to change  
  
You wrapped your arms around me  
  
Now I'll never be the same 'cause  
  
Chorus:  
  
That's how love works  
  
That's how love moves  
  
Like a river running through you  
  
Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven  
  
It consumes you  
  
That's a given  
  
That's how love moves  
  
I've seen walls that could never be broken  
  
Come tumbling down  
  
I've heard the voice of a love calling  
  
Without making a sound  
  
See I was touched by an angel  
  
The day you took my hand  
  
And you know you're the miracle  
  
That makes me everything I am, but  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Sometimes it's just a whisper  
  
Sometimes it's a storm  
  
Sometimes it reaches forever  
  
With its everlasting arms  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Faith Hill - Breathe)  
  
Chapter 12 - Celebrating  
  
Alexis was in her bedroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, and being surprised by how the dress fit her like a glove even though she was a few weeks pregnant. Sonny had had the dress especially ordered for her through some of his contacts in Italy. It was a blue, viscose dress with thin, double spaghetti straps together with a very low cut V-neck, which showed off her generous cleavage, and the dress itself reached her just below the knees. Together with the dress Alexis had chosen to wear a pair of oval, silver ear rings, a double necklace, which was held together by 4 pendants and as a finish she also wore a silver bracelet. She'd decided to put her hair up in a ponytail, and then made the hairstyle that more exotic by taking a silver barrette and supported the ponytail this way together with having a few locks of her hair cascading down her features. Together with this beautiful dress Alexis wore a pair of sandals where the straps were made out of the finest, silver fabric that almost made it impossible to catch with the naked eye.  
  
Downstairs Sonny had just arrived, and was being welcomed by Ned, Kristina, Jax and Skye. Magic seemed to be in the air because Jax and Sonny hadn't killed each other yet.  
  
Sonny: "So.When is the big day?" He asked Jax and Skye referring to their wedding day.  
  
Skye: "September 26th! And you're all invited!" She exclaimed smiling.  
  
Kristina: "So Sonny? How is Michael doing?" She asked not wanting there to be anymore awkward pauses.  
  
Sonny: "He's good - he's with Carly at the 'Brownstone' right now, but he'll be back with me in a few days."  
  
Kristina: "That's good - I'm happy to hear that." She replied.  
  
In the meantime Alexis was upstairs in her bedroom where she was still looking in the mirror amazed of how fortunate she was to have Sonny in her life.  
  
Alexis: "Well.Little One! I think it's time to save your daddy from all of mommy's friends downstairs." She cooed to the baby before patting her stomach. Alexis picked up her purse from her bed before going in the direction of the livingroom.  
  
Jax: "Look at you." He replied, as Alexis descended the stairs making everyone turn to look.  
  
Alexis: "What? Is this completely ridiculous?" She asked semi-conscious about her body these days.  
  
Jax: "Of course it isn't! You look like a million bucks!" He exclaimed making the glow return to Alexis' face.  
  
Sonny: "For once Candy Boy - I agree! Hello beautiful." He replied walking to where Alexis was standing before kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
Alexis: "Hi yourself!"  
  
Kristina: "Well.Since you're ready then let's go down to 'Luke's', huh?"  
  
Skye: "Great idea!" She exclaimed, as she locked fingers with Jax at the same time as Kristina locked fingers with Ned before heading towards the elevator.  
  
Sonny: "Why is it that I've got an urge to forget about that party, and just stay here with you?"  
  
Alexis: "I wish that we could do that too, but it took a lot to get Luke to loan us his club, and besides Kristina has really put her heart and soul into arranging this little get-together!"  
  
Sonny: "OK I'll go! But only if you promise me that I'll end tonight and start tomorrow with you in my arms?" He replied, as he placed a black wrap around Alexis' shoulders.  
  
Alexis: "I promise." She replied before locking her fingers with his before they made their way to the elevator too.  
  
A few hours later the party was in full swing, and Jax was making his way to the stage where he was going to say a few words about whom the party was for.  
  
Jax: "Excuse me? Everyone? Could I possibly have your attention for just a minute? Thanks!" He replied, as the music stopped, and people started listening including Alexis, who was embraced by Sonny from the back.  
  
Sonny: "Now what is Candy Boy doing?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Alexis: "Shh." She shushed him, as Jax began to speak.  
  
Jax: "No one here aside from Sonny probably knows Alexis Davis as well as I do. Because I've had the privilege of being her husband for approximately a year! It was however a marriage orchestrated so that a mutual friend of ours could keep her company. This friend was Chloe Morgan, who became a member of our very tight knit clique of friends. During our marriage I came to see why Alexis was the way she was, and how she survived. She helped me through my brother Jerry's car accident, and for that I'll always be forever grateful. So.How about raising our glasses to the one woman, who's got the ability to see the good in all people before they know about it themselves, huh? To Alexis!"  
  
Everyone In Unison: "TO ALEXIS!!"  
  
Jax: "Music, please." He asked, as he got off of the stage, and walked over to where Sonny and Alexis were standing.  
  
Alexis: "That was really beautiful Jax, thank you!"  
  
Jax: "You're welcome." He replied kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Sonny: "Will you excuse us, Jax?" He suddenly asked.  
  
Jax: "Sure!" He exclaimed, as Sonny took Alexis' hand in his, as they went out onto the dance floor where the music of Christina Aguilera's "Blessed" was being played. Sonny placed one hand behind Alexis' back, while the other gathered her hand in his, as they swayed to the music being played.  
  
"Blessed" performed by Christina Aguilera  
  
When I think how life used to be  
  
Always walking in the shadows Then I look at what you've given me I feel like dancing on my tiptoes I must say every day I wake And realize you're at my side  
  
Chorus: I know I'm truly blessed For everything you give me Blessed for all the tenderness you show I'll do my best With every breath that's in me Blessed To make sure you never go  
  
There are times that test your faith 'Til you think you might surrender And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say That my hopes were growing slender You walked by in the nick of time Looking like an answered prayer  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm blessed with love and understanding Blessed when I hear you call my name I'll do my best with faith that's never-ending Blessed to make sure you feel the same  
  
Deep inside of me You fill me with your gentle touch  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Christina Aguilera - Christina Aguilera)  
  
When the tunes of the song began to fade away Sonny and Alexis locked eyes, and in that instant Sonny made the most important decision of his life.  
  
Sonny: "Let's get out of here, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "OK, but where are we going?" She asked, as Sonny led her off of the dance floor.  
  
Sonny: "Does it matter, as long as we're together?"  
  
Alexis: "No." She smiled proving to him that she trusted him completely.  
  
15 minutes later they'd arrived at PH4 where Johnny was standing guard.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis, Mr. Corinthos!" He acknowledged them, as they entered the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "Johnny!" He exclaimed, as he opened the door for Alexis, and shut the door close just after having entered the penthouse himself.  
  
Alexis: "So.What's up with the big mystery?" She asked, as she'd placed her wrap and purse on a chair before having taken a seat on the couch.  
  
Sonny: "Big mystery?" He asked acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
Alexis: "Dragging me out of 'Luke's'? What's going on Sonny?" She asked, as Sonny took a seat on the couch next to her.  
  
Sonny: "I made a realization today at 'Luke's'!"  
  
Alexis: "OK - what?"  
  
Sonny: "I saw us for what we were! We are in love Alexis, and we're about to make a family of our own with Michael, and this Little One!" He exclaimed patting Alexis' stomach. Alexis: "Yeah, and we're very happy about it. Of course we'll be a family - no matter what! Nothing will ruin us this time around." She replied assuring Sonny by placing her fingers on his face.  
  
Sonny: "I know that baby!" He exclaimed removing her hands from his face, and placing her hands between his on his lap.  
  
Alexis: "Then what?" She asked really not getting what he was saying.  
  
Sonny: "I want you to know that I'll never leave you, Michael or this baby you're carrying underneath your heart."  
  
Alexis: "I know that!" She tried to ensure him.  
  
Sonny: "I love you Alexis, and I need to show you just how much." He replied placing his hands around Alexis' neck before dipping his tongue inside Alexis' mouth.  
  
Alexis: "What was that for?" She asked once they separated their mouths.  
  
Sonny: "That was a so-called promise.Marry me?" He asked, as he'd gotten down on one knee.  
  
Alexis: "Come again?" She asked completely amazed that he was actually asking her to marry him.  
  
Sonny: "Become my wife through good and bad!" He replied, as he retrieved a black velvet box from his pocket. When he opened the box it revealed an absolutely beautiful cut diamond ring that sparkled, as Alexis' eyes did - of tears.  
  
Alexis: "It's beautiful Sonny." She replied through happy tears.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis Davis.Will you be my wife?" He asked, as Alexis tilted her head to the left, as if thinking about his proposal.  
  
Alexis: "There's no one else in this world that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with - so yes! YES - I will marry you Michael Corinthos Jr., and I'll make sure that you're happy each day that we're together." She replied, as Sonny grabbed her face, and pressed it against his own, as their lips found each other.  
  
Sonny: "To make it official!" He exclaimed after they'd separated their lips, and he was removing the ring from the box, and was sliding it onto Alexis' ring finger.  
  
Alexis: "God - it's beautiful!" She exclaimed getting a better look at it.  
  
Sonny: "Just like the owner of it." He replied, as he got up from the floor, and supported her up from the couch. Sonny bent down, and placed one hand underneath her legs, and one behind her back, as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
Alexis: "How did you manage to do all of this?" She asked when Sonny had placed Alexis' feet on the bedroom floor where Alexis saw that multiple candles were lit, and the room was filled with gardenias.  
  
Sonny: "Anything's possible for the right woman!"  
  
Alexis: "Anything, huh?"  
  
Sonny: "Yep! Anything you want?"  
  
Alexis: "Just this." She replied turning around to take Sonny's face into her hands before placing a hot, scorching kiss on his lips.  
  
Sonny: "You're sure?" He asked not wanting to hurt the baby by them making love.  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely!" She exclaimed, as Sonny led her to their bed.  
  
Chapter 13 - The Endless Night  
  
Standing in front of their bed, Sonny sat down on the bed first before softly pulling Alexis' body with him. Alexis hurriedly slipped out of her sandals before following Sonny onto the bed. As Alexis climbed Sonny's body, Sonny placed himself on his back, while Alexis sat right on top of his stomach. Alexis then proceeded to unbutton each button on the shirt that Sonny was wearing before removing it. Sonny moved his fingers to Alexis' hair where he removed the silver barrette that was holding her hair so that all of her locks fell down her face, which was Sonny's favorite hair due for Alexis to have. Sonny's hands moved to Alexis' jaw before lifting his head so that their lips met in a passionate kiss. Alexis let all of her guards down, and followed him down onto the madras where their legs were entwined with each other, and Sonny rolled them over so that Alexis was underneath him. Sonny supported his weight with his arms so that he wouldn't crush Alexis or their baby. He caressed her face, as he took a few hair locks and tucked them behind her left ear, and then just stared at the woman beneath him in amazement.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing?" She asked self-conscious.  
  
Sonny: "Just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, who's just agreed to become my wife." He replied with such a soft voice that it almost made Alexis cry.  
  
Alexis: "I love you." She replied before Sonny crushed his lips against Alexis' that proved that Sonny was finally honest in connection with his feelings for this amazing woman.  
  
Sonny's lips traveled from Alexis' lips, to her neck where Sonny made a trail of tender kisses until he reached her cleavage where he returned to her lips for one more tender kiss before lowering the straps of the dress Alexis was wearing.  
  
Sonny: "I love you." He replied before burying his head in Alexis' cleavage when he'd lowered the dress to Alexis' waist. As Sonny was kissing and licking her breasts, Alexis lifted her hips, and threw the dress onto the floor with the assistance of her legs.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny! Oh my God! SONNY!!" She moaned out of ecstasy grabbing onto Sonny's hair, as Sonny kept on pleasing her breasts knowing that this was what she loved for him to do to her.  
  
Sonny continued to kiss her breasts, as Alexis' hands traveled down to the waistband of the pants Sonny was wearing. Alexis unbuckled the belt before unzipping the fly - at the same time as Sonny was kissing Alexis' body he got out of his pants, shorts, socks and shoes.  
  
Sonny rolled onto his back with Alexis on his stomach readying herself for their bodies to become one as intended. Alexis repeated the actions that Sonny had done to her by kissing his face and chest before lowering her lips to his allowing Sonny to enter her at any time.  
  
Sonny: "You sure?" He gasped, as Alexis was kissing him around the lips.  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely." She replied, as all of their dreams came true, as Sonny entered Alexis bringing on the climax they'd both craved. Sonny and Alexis continued to make love as Westlife performed "We Are One" on the stereo.  
  
"We Are One" performed by Westlife  
  
Two very different people Too scared to get along Till two hearts beat together Underneath one sun One very special moment Can turn a destiny And what some would say Could never change Has changed for you and me  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Cause its all, its all in the way you Look through your eyes And when all is said and done All of the fear and all of the lies are Not hard to overcome It's all in the way you look at it That makes you strong We were two (we were two) Now we are one  
  
We are two very different people So much to overcome So why care for one another When there's so much to be done 'Cause sometimes it's necessary Just look how far we've come You could say my friend that It's the end Or a new tale has begun  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And one moment in time Is all the time we need Just to make a difference To make it better for you and me If you just believe  
  
Oh yeah Just open your eyes  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
  
We were two  
  
Now we are one  
  
(Westlife - Westlife)  
  
Sonny: "You OK?" He asked, as they were lying breathless entwined in their bed.  
  
Alexis: "I've never felt better!" She exclaimed looking into Sonny's eyes, which showed that he felt the exact same way.  
  
Sonny: "The baby's OK too?"  
  
Alexis: "Most definitely." She replied taking his hand and placing it on top of her stomach just in time for the baby's first kick.  
  
The next morning Sonny woke up first, and got up on one elbow to watch his beautiful future wife sleep. He was still amazed of how innocent she slept in his arms. He couldn't help but think back to the first morning they'd been together in the bed.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You leaving the scene of the crime? Where you going?"  
  
Alexis: "I thought maybe home."  
  
Sonny: "Why?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, I live there. I know that you're a private person and, you know, I'm a private person and of course I'm used to, you know, waking up in my own bed at.At least I think you are. And you know, last night was.Last night was last night and this morning is this morning and.And.Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Sonny: "What, now, I can't look at you?"  
  
Alexis: "Is there anything in particular you're looking at?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, you got something stuck in."  
  
Alexis: "Oh God."  
  
Sonny: "No, no, no. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Actually, I was staring at your.At your mouth."  
  
Alexis: "My mouth?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah. I don't know why. It just was something.Let me see. Come here. I.Ahem. I always knew that when I got you out of those attorney clothes, you'd be a revelation."  
  
Alexis: "Are you trying.Trying to embarrass me?"  
  
Sonny: "No. You.You are a fascinating woman, Alexis, multi-layered. And to show you how much I appreciate that, I'm going to go downstairs and make you the best breakfast you ever had in your life - unless you got somewhere else to go?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm OK. I'm fine."  
  
Sonny: "All right."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny smirked with his sexy dimples at the memory of Alexis after their first night together.  
  
Alexis: "What are you showing those dimples for?" She asked eying him suspiciously.  
  
Sonny: "Good morning darling - have you slept well?" He asked not wanting to get into the topic of his smirking.  
  
Alexis: "You were really gone there for a few minutes!"  
  
Sonny: "I know." He replied before capturing Alexis' lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Alexis: "Where were you before?"  
  
Sonny: "I was just thinking about the morning after our first time together, and how embarrassed you were."  
  
Alexis: "I wouldn't have been that embarrassed if you had just minded your manners!"  
  
Sonny: "Whatever do you mean, Ms. Davis?" He joked, as they both returned to the moment when they'd been at the dining table in the livingroom having breakfast that morning.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Breakfast. We've never done this before." Sonny: "Sure we have."  
  
Alexis: "Not undressed. So what's the protocol?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, simple. You know? You sit down, right?"  
  
Alexis: "OK."  
  
Sonny: "OK."  
  
Alexis: "Yep."  
  
Sonny: "I'll get the food, and we eat."  
  
Alexis: "I can do that."  
  
Sonny: "You like me, don't you?"  
  
Alexis: "I.Tolerate you."  
  
Sonny: "Right. That's not what you said last night."  
  
Alexis: "Could you please show a little respect?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, I actually respect you more now than I ever have."  
  
Alexis: "OK. That's not funny. I.I know.Oh, my God. That is so good. Oh, sheer heaven."  
  
Sonny: "You make a chef's heart proud."  
  
Alexis: "You know, I don't know how you do this. I mean, whenever I try to cook.I mean, I know you know because you've been a victim of my cooking, but I just don't get it. I don't get how you time everything all at once. You know, I just do things in the kitchen and it just, you know, it just burns. Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
Sonny: "Do you have to, like, analyze everything?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes. Mmm."  
  
Sonny: "That's a turn-on right there. There's nothing, you know, that's sexier than a woman biting on a strawberry."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "What?!" He asked knowing exactly what he'd done that morning to embarrass Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "You're impossible!" She exclaimed, as they continued to snuggle in bed.  
  
Chapter 14 - A New Beginning  
  
A few weeks later Alexis had had the benign lump removed, and was now thriving carrying the lovechild of her and Sonny. Right now they were having lunch at 'The Grille', and afterwards they were going to their very first ultrasound. The day after their night together they'd told Michael about how Alexis would become Sonny's wife, and that Michael would have a little brother or sister running around in a few months. Michael had been so happy saying that if Sonny and Alexis were happy then so was he.  
  
Sonny: "When is it Candy Boy and Skye are getting married again?" He asked letting Alexis know that he didn't really feel like going.  
  
Alexis: "It's still September 26th - if you don't want to go then just say so! I'm sure that I can get Zander to escort me." She replied knowing exactly which buttons to push.  
  
Sonny: "I'll go alright! But it's not like I'll have anything in common with the people, who are going.?"  
  
Alexis: "That's ridiculous! Ned and Kristina are also going, and you've got tons in common with them."  
  
Sonny: "Such as?" He asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
Alexis: "Well.You, Ned and Jax are all handsome business men." She smiled wickedly.  
  
Sonny: "Don't think that I don't know what you're up to, missy!"  
  
Alexis: "Who me?" She asked innocently.  
  
Sonny: "You don't want to be forgotten by your friends so I'll have to be dragged to this wedding."  
  
Alexis: "Jax is a very dear friend of mine, and seeing as how much he's been through I only see it fitting that I go! And I'd like to see John and Lady Jane again too."  
  
Sonny: "And I bet they'll be ecstatic over me being the father of your baby."  
  
Alexis: "They will! They're really not as bad as many people make them out to be - just like you're nothing like the rumors that are going around."  
  
Sonny: "Fine! I'll go alright."  
  
Alexis: "Good.Thanks!" She exclaimed caressing his hand softly.  
  
Sonny: "You're feeling OK?" He asked looking worried.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, why?"  
  
Sonny: "It hasn't been that long since your operation, and we're going to see the ultrasound today - you must be exhausted?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm fine Sonny - really I am! I can't wait to see our little boy or girl! What could be wrong?"  
  
Sonny: "You've been tossing and turning a lot lately!"  
  
Alexis: "If you must know then yesterday was the anniversary of my mother's death!"  
  
Sonny: "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't want to bother you."  
  
Sonny: "Bother me? For the next 70 years you're supposed to 'bother' me, OK? Let's promise each other something, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Like what?"  
  
Sonny: "Let's promise each other that no matter what happens we'll always be honest with each other, and that nothing we have to say to each other should be brushed off like 'nothing'?"  
  
Alexis: "Deal!" She exclaimed, as they raised their glasses and toasted to their future marriage.  
  
Sonny: "Talking about marriage." He replied placing his glass on the table.  
  
Alexis: "Yes?" She replied placing her glass on the table too before eating a little pasta.  
  
Sonny: "Have you thought about guests, bride maids and who that's going to give you away?"  
  
Alexis: "A little.I'd like Ned, Kristina, Jax, Skye, Felicia, Mike, Michael, Jason, Elizabeth, Courtney and Zander to attend."  
  
Sonny: "Agreed!"  
  
Alexis: "And I'd like for Kristina, Elizabeth, Courtney and Skye to be my bride maids."  
  
Sonny: "Skye? Do you even like her?"  
  
Alexis: "I've begun to see why she acts the way she does, and she'll be Jax's wife by that time so I thought it would only be right!"  
  
Sonny: "OK! How about the person, who's going to give you away?"  
  
Alexis: "I was thinking about.Mike!" She exclaimed knowing that Sonny would have a hard time with his father attending their wedding.  
  
Sonny: "Mike? Why?"  
  
Alexis: "I know that it would be hard for you to see him, OK? But if Michael's going to be the ring bearer, and Jason will be your best man then I think it's only fitting if Mike should give me away!"  
  
Sonny: "How about Jax or Ned? Anyone but Mike!"  
  
Alexis: "Please.You need to start to be able to forgive Mike or in the least give him a break, OK? He's about to become a Grandparent!"  
  
Sonny: "OK! Mike it is!" He exclaimed taking Alexis' hand up to his lips, and kissing it tenderly.  
  
Alexis: "I want this baby to have the kind of family that neither one of us ever had. I'd always look at other peoples families, and I always promised myself that my children would always know that they were loved and cared for."  
  
Sonny: "I'll try to get along with Mike, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Good.And who knows? Maybe someday you'll be able to call him 'dad'?"  
  
Sonny: "Don't push it!" He half-jokingly replied.  
  
Alexis: "Alright - I'll stop." She replied, as they got up to pay their bill, and to make their appointment at 'General Hospital' with Dr. Meadows.  
  
A little while later Sonny and Alexis were in the exam room waiting for Dr. Meadows to start the ultrasound machine so that Sonny and Alexis could see their little miracle for the first time.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "How are you doing today Ms. Davis?"  
  
Alexis: "Anxious!" She exclaimed.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "I completely understand - the first time is always amazing! I see that you've changed into the gown so why don't you just get on up on the examination couch so that we can get that anxiety out of the way, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "Sounds good to me." She replied lying down on the examination couch, as Dr. Meadows lifted her gown up so that it covered her from the top of her belly and up. The doctor then proceeded to pour some gel over her stomach so that the machine could detect the baby.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Alright.Here it goes!" She exclaimed, and a little while later Sonny caught Alexis' hand in his, as they watched a small form becoming visible on the small screen. Sonny: "Is that? Our baby?"  
  
Dr. Meadows: "It sure is!" She exclaimed amazed that a man with Sonny's reputation could be so moved by an ultrasound but after what both he and Alexis had been through she wasn't surprised.  
  
Alexis: "I can't believe that this is the baby that's growing inside of me - that's something that we've created!" She replied with teary eyes looking at Sonny, who looked back at her with tears in his eyes too.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "The heartbeat is great, and everything seems to be OK! How about the baby's sex? Would you like to know that?" She asked drawing surprised looks from Sonny and Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "What do you say?"  
  
Sonny: "It sure would make it easier to chose clothes and nursery stuff!"  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Is that a yes then?"  
  
Sonny & Alexis In Unison: "YES!"  
  
Dr. Meadows: "You are looking at your little girl."  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God!"  
  
Sonny: "A little girl? Just what we've wished for baby." He laughed kissing Alexis on the head.  
  
Alexis: "A little girl? Oh my God! Just think that in a couple of months this shape on the screen will be very lifelike."  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Would you like for me to print some pictures out of this little girl?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes, absolutely!"  
  
Sonny: "Thank you Dr."  
  
Dr. Meadows: "No problem." She replied leaving Sonny and Alexis alone for a minute.  
  
Sonny: "We will have a little girl soon."  
  
Alexis: "She'll be the new beginning for us and Michael - I love you." She replied, as she turned around to face Sonny before their lips made contact.  
  
"Angel of Mine" performed by Eternal  
  
When I first saw ya, I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Chorus:  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than all we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night awake your move is still on my mind  
  
Angel, angel of mine  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment, as if it were new  
  
Every breath I take, or vow that I make  
  
I wanna share it with you  
  
When I first saw ya I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
You came into my life, sent from above  
  
Better than a dream of such perfect love (a perfect love)  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside, I need to show  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
(Eternal - The Best)  
  
The End 


End file.
